On the Sword
by SpaceCowboy
Summary: A boy's rescue. A Pirate's history. A budding romance. What more could you ask of Neverland? Angst? Magic? Adventure? It's all there too. My take on season 3... before it started airing. Enjoy. *Rating changed to 'M' as of chapter VII due to violence and, most likely, language in later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

**AN**- This takes place after season two. It was started in the summer, but edited after 3x05 'Good Form', so some references will be canon and some will not. My take on Henry's rescue as well as Hook's background and budding relationship with Emma.

**On the Sword**

by SpaceCowboy

Chapter I

The swirling vortex churned just off the port bow of the _Jolly Roger_. Emma Swan held tight to her rope, her salvation from falling overboard into the turbulent waters. Her mother, Snow White, was holding on tight to Charming, wrapped in his right arm while he held tight to his own life rope. Regina was to her left, both hands gripping her lifeline with Gold doing the same with his own.

The salty water crashed over the mid-deck and the ship dropped several feet over a swell. Captain Hook stood steadfast at the helm, turning the wheel left and right, steering the _Roger_ into the gaping maw of the abyss. Emma shook the hair from her face, fear keeping her from actually letting go of the rope. She watched Hook, concentrated on his form, tried to draw from him a sense of calm- a sense of confidence. Hook had done this before. He knew what he was doing. Emma kept reminding herself of that as she felt the deck beneath her pitch and yaw at unnatural angles.

Hook was barely holding on to anything- other than the helm.

He just kept steering the _Jolly Roger_.

Then everything went black.

_**-OUAT-**_

Hook, Captain of the _Jolly Roger_- the fastest ship in all the realms, stood at the stern of his ship, legs planted firmly on the deck, arms at his sides, leather coat flapping gently in the breeze. He lifted his head up and looked at the blue sky above him, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Instead of smiling, basking in the memories of the place he called home for centuries, he frowned. _Neverland_, he thought. _What horrors shall ye bestow upon me now that I have returned?_

He opened his eyes and righted his head. Strewn about his deck were his five passengers, unconscious and sopping wet. "Amateurs."

He stepped down to the mid-deck and started down the stairs to his private quarters. His hook, he placed in a dark wooden box on the window ledge beside his bed. His leather coat found purchase on a ladder beside the main door. The rest of his clothes found themselves in a heap on the floor. Moments later, he was in dry clothes and buttoning up his red vest and adjusting his high-collared black shirt with obsessive precision in the mirror above his bed. When satisfied, he turned to the row of windows at the stern of the ship and stared out at the sea. It was calm, peaceful and blue. He opened the window before him and let the salt air waft into his quarters. It smelled heavy. Felt thick. His gaze moved to the horizon where he saw dark shadows on the far sea. They were coming from the heavy clouds behind them. He broke away from the window and headed back out the door, grabbing his coat and hook on the way out.

Back on deck, he noticed his passenger's stirring- an arm twitch here, a head roll there. He decided to let them come around on their own time and set forth to open the sails. There would be plenty of wind to sail by before the storm hit, and Hook wanted to make sure they could reach the island before it did.

At the helm, he looked over his shoulder and up at the sporadic ominous clouds casting the shadows. It was giving chase. A heavy, unrelenting blanket of them would soon follow- no longer letting any hints of blue sky through, only torrential downpour and rough seas. Hook knew he had to get his passengers ashore. They would never survive the type of storm _Neverland_ was about to throw at them. At least, not at sea.

However, he knew _he_ could… and _he_ would.

Just like the _Jolly Roger _would.

A sudden tightness in his chest made him close his eyes, squeeze them tight. He gave the helm a gentle stroke and pat before opening them again. "Once more into the great abyss my good friend…" His voice trailed off as his throat went dry.

He quickly righted himself, cleared his throat and stood tall at the helm, throwing away any remaining thoughts of the horrors that were about to be bestowed upon him.

_ No need for such thoughts now_. _Concentrate on getting Emma and the rest to shore, save the rest for later._

_ Much later… and preferably with a good bottle of rum. _

Snow was the first to wake, followed shortly by Charming- whom she had shaken until he had had no choice but to wake. "You've changed," she noted, passing Hook at the helm as she took a seat on a crate. "And you're dry."

Hook gave her a wink. "Feel free to hang your clothes out, there's not a soul around for miles to see you walking the deck naked."

"Really, Hook?" stated Charming, coming up the staircase to join them. "I'm right here. Besides, were here to rescue Henry. Could you try and be professional?"

Hook cocked his head. "I was being a gentleman," he replied. "I wouldn't want her to catch a chill in this sea air. Besides, professionalism is so boring. But you are right; we are here to save Henry." He turned the wheel three notches port then pointed towards the horizon. "Land is dead ahead. We're being chased by a storm so I would like to get you all ashore before it hits. There's an inlet between the plains and Skull Rock that should provide plenty of shelter and supplies for our trip around."

"I'll take your word for it," replied Charming.

Snow smiled at her husband and placed a hand on his knee as he sat down next to her on the crate. She leaned into his body when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How is everyone?"

"They're coming around," replied Charming. "I saw movement from Gold and Regina, but Emma is still sleeping."

Snow patted his knee. "Let her rest. She'll need it for what we have coming."

"I suggest the same to you," offered Hook. "There's nothing more that can be done till…" he paused, and Snow noticed his body go rigid. She looked over to the stairs and saw Gold climbing towards them. "Stop right there, crocodile!" spat Hook, pointing a finger at the man. "You may very well be a passenger on my ship, but I offer you no privilege of inhabiting the helm! Stay where you are."

Gold stopped mid-step and Snow gave him a regretful shrug. "It is his ship," she said, sheepishly. "We have to respect that." She hated saying it, she hated seeing the look on Gold's face, but having those two men in close proximity to each other was probably not a good thing anyway.

Having watched Gold retreat to the mid-deck, Hook turned back to her. "Like I was saying… You might as well get some real rest before landfall." He pointed across the ship. "Take my quarters. Below deck and to your right. The big room in the stern," he smiled. "You and the other women will be much more comfortable there than in the crew bunks. There are linens in the drawers under the bed, help yourselves if you prefer to dry off first."

Snow conceded that it would be nice to sleep, especially not on a hard deck, sopping wet, so she nodded, gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and started down the stairs. Mid-way she stopped and turned back to the Captain. "Where do you plan on sleeping?" she asked, sceptically.

"My bed, of course," he said with a wink.

Snow noticed her husband stand to defend her honour, and then stilled by a waving hand from Hook. "Stand down, Prince. I mean when they are not there."

Snow shook her head and let out a long breath. Charming sat back down while Hook continued to smile. She took her leave and decided to gather her daughter and Regina before retreating to the Captain's quarters.

_**-OUAT-**_

Emma did not want to sleep. Once awake, she wanted to remain awake. And focused. She leaned against a mast at the bow of the ship, staring out at the land mass before them. It did not seem to be getting any closer, despite the constant wind pushing the sails. Henry was out there, somewhere. And she knew she would find him. She had to. Any other ending was too horrible to fathom. Emma would draw from her father's perseverance, her mother's hope and her own strong will and in the end…

Henry _would_ be rescued.

She heard slow footfalls coming from her right. Evenly paced and carefully placed, like someone unsure about approaching, but steadfast in the fact that they were. A flash of black in the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she was not all together upset to see Hook come into view. He passed her a tin cup, steam pouring over the sides.

"Coffee?" He offered the cup with his head down but eyes raised.

Compassion? Was that what Emma heard in his voice? She smiled and accepted. She held it in one hand, balancing the bottom in the other. She took a sniff. Strong. Bold. And mixed with the cold sea air around her, Emma could not imagine a better smell.

She watched Hook step up to the pulpit, his body silhouetted by the sea on both sides. His shoulders were broad and strong. His head was high and the silver hook on his left wrist was glinting in the sunlight as he rested it on the ledge. He was impressive. Emma could not deny the pirate that. He had an aura about him that drew you in, made you want to watch him perform even the most mundane tasks- like how he flicked a wrist in a simple gesture or adjusted his coat with a shrug. His movements could be intriguing, his swagger and bravado mesmerizing. Then sometimes he simply made you want to slap him.

A gentleman to the core one moment, then suddenly his words, his actions, his lecherous remarks would have you wanting to crawl out of your own skin just so it can take a shower before returning to nest on your body again. An anomaly at best, but unfortunately, handsome none-the-less.

She found it hard to tear her eyes away from him, until he turned to face her and her instincts made her glance away. "How long till we reach land?" she asked, clearing her throat.

Hook closed the distance between them in three easy strides. Confident. Masculine. Smooth. He put his good hand on her arm and gave a slight squeeze. "We will find him," he said, the compassion she noted earlier still present in his voice. "I promise you that. But time, and the weather, are not on our side right now."

Emma followed his gaze behind the ship and noticed dark clouds trespassing over the sea. "A storm?"

Hook nodded, dropped his hand from her arm and Emma felt the spot where he had touched her go cold. She hadn't noticed how warm his touch was until he had let go. She found herself feeling slightly dejected, yearning for the warmth on her arm again.

"Aye. If I am not mistaken, and I rarely am about such things, it should be upon us two days hence. But we should reach land by then." He glanced up at the sails billowing above them. "Before a storm, the winds are always gracious. But do not fear. I shall find you port in the storm."

"Then what?" asked Emma, looking at him over the rim of her raised cup. "You know this land, right? You know where we're going? How and where to look for Henry?" She felt her heart racing as she asked the questions, each one building her frustration and anxiety. "You're the only one of us who knows this land, Hook. You can't let us down. You can't let _me_ down."

She had not expected to make the plea so personal. She had no idea where it had come from. Hook had come back to save Storybrooke, not her specifically. He was here to save Henry for everyone- her son had a special link to every one of the people on this ship, except for Hook of course, so why had she suddenly thought so selfishly that he would do something especially for her?

She swallowed hard and studied his face as he stepped back. It was earnest, true and without a hint of confusion or scepticism. "I do know this land," he said. "That is why you will make port tomorrow night and then we will set our sails for around the bay. That is where we will find the Lost Boys, and it is them who will lead us to Henry."

Emma furrowed her brow. "The Lost Boys?"

Hook spread his arms, flashed a boyish grin. "Come now, you knew of me when we met. You must be somewhat familiar with _Neverland_?'

Images of young boys running around singing and dancing and wearing green tights raced through her mind. "Yeah, well, it's not exactly how I pictured it," she said, trying not to imagine the man before her wearing a long, black wig and colonial red jacket. She smiled despite her best efforts. The Captain Hook she knew was a craggy old man with a big nose and somewhat of a buffoon. Certainly not the man before her now.

Hook smiled with sincerity. "You'll have to tell me about it someday," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder and guiding her towards the stairs. Emma felt the heat of his touch return. Then a deep shudder ran through her, from her toes to her forehead, almost making her feel lightheaded.

_ Tired, _she told herself. _Must be tired_. She tried not to trip as she went down the stairs, guided by the warmth gently nudging her forward.

"But for right now I suggest you get some rest along with the others. I can handle the _Jolly Roger _for a few hours on my own." He winked at her and Emma stumbled over a loose rope… or at least, that's what she told herself happened.

"I'll need my quarters later, so I suggest you take to the bed now or…" he let his sentence trail off as he swept his tongue across his lower lip.

Emma's footing suddenly became more secure underfoot. She imagined her right hand coming up and smacking the pirate upside the head as her skin slid off her body heading for the nearest shower.

But instead, she shook her head, thanked him for the coffee and quickly retreated below deck.

When she entered his cabin, she was still reeling. She shook herself, mentally shaking off the slime dripping from her body. The man could change from hot to cold at the drop of a hat. She took a refreshing breath and took in the room. Her eyes immediately drawn to the strange sight before her.

The Evil Queen and Snow White sharing a bed.

It sounded like the start of a bad joke.

Albeit on the very edges of opposite sides of a small, yet very inviting looking bed, there they were, asleep. Emma took another sniff of her coffee and shrugged. "No rum," she said. "Can't be drunk."

It was real. Emma decided to leave it at that- not over analyze the situation. Why disturb the peace. So instead, she pried her eyes away from the bed in the far left corner and took in the rest of the cabin. A row of windows lined the back wall, a deep ledge running it's length, displaying books and nautical items. A small table on the right side of the room held an oil lamp and small chest. And in the middle of the room was a small mahogany dining table, adorned with fruit, bread and a scattering of what looked like star charts and logbooks.

The walls, whitewashed and reminiscent of Mary Margaret's apartment, were decorated with weapons and naval regalia. Behind her, to her left, was a built in wardrobe, the same colour as the walls, with one door slightly ajar, revealing Hook's shirts hanging neatly. Behind and to her right- on the other side of a ladder, was another wardrobe and built in bookshelves. The room looked lived in. Comfortable. Full of history. And a strange thought occurred to her...

_ Hook sailed ships._

He actually sailed real ships to real places. He wasn't just a man from a childhood story. He was a real man with a very real past. And a history of life and adventure and experiences. He truly existed.

Emma had always known that of course. However, for some reason, seeing all this, seeing his home, his personal space, made it more genuine. It made _him_ more authentic and compelling. She had not noticed until now that she had really only looked at him as his character. A concealment of a real man. But now, she suddenly felt different about him. She could not pinpoint the how or why of it, but something had just altered. Something had ignited, making her skin tingle and the lightheadedness return.

All of a sudden, Emma wanted to touch everything in the cabin. She wanted to smell the wood, run her fingers over the books on the shelves, and study every map. She wanted to know more about this man. More about the man who wrapped her wound on top of the beanstalk, not the man who compared her to a dried up old bean. More about the man who saved Aurora's heart, but not the man who took it in the first place. More about the man who loved so deeply not even death could alter his feelings, not the man who spent centuries lost in vengeance and hatred. Not about the man who stole the bean to save himself, but the one that came back.

It was as if he was two different men. Two sides of the same coin. Yin and Yang. Kind, and yet deadly. An enigma wrapped in a mystery.

_ Or… a single man trying to cope the best way he can._

The thought made Emma jump. It hit too close to home. She quickly retracted the hand skimming over the walls and tucked it into her pocket.

"Emma?"

She heard her mother's voice and turned to see her sitting up in the bed, propped up on one arm and rubbing her eyes with the other. Snow glanced at the raven-haired woman asleep beside her then turned to her daughter, eyes wide, mouth agape.

Emma grinned back. "Yeah, weird, let's not talk about it."

_**More to Come...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- **I don't believe authors should apologize for their writing, they should simply be proud of what they write and post. So in lieu of saying sorry, I will simply _state_ this chapter is a bit of an info dump. :)

**On the Sword**

Chapter II

Hook fell back against his cabin door with an exasperated sigh. "Silence, at last," he said quietly, running a hand down his face. His patience had boundaries, and the five individuals upstairs were testing them. After several hours, he finally realized the only way to escape their endless bickering, their incessant questions and their insufferable whining was to lock himself away in his private quarters. _Really? There is no whining aboard a pirate ship. What are they thinking? _If he had not promised to help these people, they would have all walked the bloody plank hours ago.

He pushed off the door with pained effort, dropped his scabbard on the table and threw his coat over the back of one of the leather chairs. With his back to the windows, he pulled out another chair and sat- propping his legs up on the corner of the table. After another moment of solitude, he leaned forward and picked up a leather bound book from beside his feet.

He ran his hand over the smooth material, halting when his fingertips curled over the edge of the cover. The sound of a new book spine cracking open was something he relished, and it had been centuries since he had had the pleasure. There was hardly a scrap of paper to be found in _Neverland_, and a pirate's life afforded little opportunity for such provisions' while trapped there.

And a pirate he was. Hook had practically been born into it. Abandoned by his father on Blackbeard's ship, he spent most of his childhood as a cabin boy, and later, a first mate. But Hook had always wanted more. And later in life, he began schooling himself in nobler aspirations, such as literature, art and music. He even became obsessed with the civilities that accompanied them, such as honour, manner and respect.

But he could never outrun his past, the one set upon him by a derelict father and a ruthless pirate. Society would never accept him no matter how hard he tried. One of his biggest dreams was to become a heroic, noble officer in one of the royal naval fleets, but no navy would take him. Hook's name preceded him; the one he earned while travelling with Blackbeard and the one left to him by his father. Both of which had been thrust upon him without choice.

So, eventually tiring of the prejudices and hatred of people, Hook gave up and returned to the one thing he knew best. Piracy. And fuelled with societal rejection and bitterness, he jumped back into the lifestyle with vigour, with tenacity, and with a growing hatred towards a society that would not allow a man to change or even better himself.

And now, if Hook heard one of those insufferable people on deck, whom he was helping, refer to him again as anything less than a man, or nothing more than _just_ a thieving, lying pirate, then he would show them _just_ what kind of pirate he could be.

After all, he was Captain Hook.

And there was something to be said about the awe and respect that name garnered when he walked into a town or tavern. One could not help but feel a little selfishly empowered by it. However, there were times, when those old noble aspirations clawed their way to the surface.

Hook tried to keep most of those noble sentiments with him. He carried them with him throughout his continuing years of marauding and pillaging, or at least, just under the surface waiting for the right opportunity to pounce. However, those instances were few and far between, because no one else would have him but the sea. And he was happy to embrace her.

Until Milah. The one woman who loved him despite his discrepancies- until she died a brutal and vicious death at the hands of her own husband. A memory, forever haunting Hook. And if living in the Enchanted Forest taught you anything, it was that there was only one true love for everybody. And he feared that maybe he had met and lost her already. This thought alone kept him awake too many a night.

Hook learned many a lessons in his unnaturally long life, but one- bestowed upon him by an engaging young pirate, also with a penchant for black clothing, was that… Life was pain. And anyone who told you differently was selling something. A rule Hook quickly realized was truth. Because, now, what sustained him for the past several centuries and the current cause of his vengeance, was upstairs enjoying the sea breeze on his deck.

With an indignant sigh, Hook cracked open the book in his lap, hoping it would raise his spirits. He leafed through the pages, letting the feel of fresh paper brush past his fingertips. He did not have to look to know most of the pages were empty. He knew. After all, the book was merely days old.

Smee had procured the book for him back in Storybrooke- from when he had pillaged Gold's shop looking for Bae's shawl. Moreover, Smee had given it to him as an unexpected gift- knowing that Hook had run out of space to keep his ships logs- something a Captain should _never_ fall behind doing. People could tell their own stories, but a ship needed her captain- someone to give voice to their adventures. And ever since that day when Hook finally ran out of legible paper to continue the _Roger's _story, he was despondent.

Until Smee, as a dutiful first mate should, noticed.

Hook opened his eyes as he flipped to the first page. On the inside of the hard cover was a dedication he, himself, had written…

_ 'To William Smee… You knew me so well.'_

_Sincerely, Hook._

On the opposite page was yesterdays date, followed by lines and lines of his perfect penmanship detailing the events since his arrival back in _Neverland_.

He began to read.

Skipping the technical details regarding the rigging, masts and supplies, Hook skimmed down to the small section concerning swordplay. Whilst Gold and Regina were busy trying to figure out the extent of their magic in this land, Charming and Snow thought it best Emma learn to fight with the blade. A few skirmishes under her belt were not going to cut it in _Neverland_. Hook had watched from the helm with annoyed interest for a while, then, not able to watch the charade playing out in front of him any longer, opted to interfere.

Charming had his sword at his wife's throat, displaying to Emma how to run one's opponent through. Pausing the lesson, and without more than a scant apology, Hook had Snow drop to her knees while Charming kept his sword trained on her neck. Then he stepped back to Emma and with a nod in her mother's direction, whispered in her ear. "Remember, love, they are the Lost Boys not the Lost Men. Adjust you skills accordingly. Some of them are as young as five or six."

He pulled away from Emma's side to include her parents in the conversation. "Are you prepared to run a sword through the neck of a child? Because _they_ will bloody well be prepared to do just that to you." He turned to walk away, but not before issuing one last warning over his shoulder. "Trust me."

Hook concentrated on logging the details of the swordplay in the journal, opting to leave emotions and memories to a minimum. There was all too much that reminded him of that fateful day in _Neverland_, he did not need to see it legitimized forever by the written word.

The rest of the journal described sentry posts and bedding arrangements, distance travelled and what not. There were descriptions of the sunrise that morning and his expectations of when the storm would hit that night. However, at the very bottom of the page was a line that stood out from the rest. It looked as if the writer hesitated about immortalizing the thought and wrote it before he could change his mind.

It was a random thought that had invaded Hook's mind right before he had closed the logbook for the night.

_ 'I hope Miss Swan gets everything she wants.'_

_**-OUAT-**_

The _Jolly Roger _was like a highly intuitive, masterfully agile and somewhat spoiled, self-taught child. Made of enchanted wood, she could read her Captain, feel her Captain and would fight both tooth and nail for her Captain. However, one thing she would not abide was someone trying to force her into doing something she did not want to do… like go ashore during a storm.

"Hook! Captain!" Snow barged through his cabin door, face flushed, panting and once again soaking wet. "You're needed on the deck!" She paused, taking in his unnaturally relaxed stated. "What are you doing in bed? Can't you feel the ship rocking?!"

"Oh, I feel her," he replied slowly, dropping the arm draped over his eyes to his side. He had laid down several hours ago, trying to get in a little sleep while there was still daylight. Nevertheless, the storm had arrived a little earlier than he had expected, so he swung his feet to the floor, reattached his hook, grabbed his coat from the chair and followed Snow out of the cabin.

He could feel the _Roger_ straining against the rough waters. He could feel her fighting against whom ever was helming the ship. Untrained hands were trying to force her into something she knew was wrong… knew was dangerous. And the _Roger_ would not stop fighting until her Captain regained control of her- until Hook eased her fears with his presence at the helm. They both knew what was coming for them. Their dirty, little secret. And they knew they had to bare it together, no matter how unpleasant it was.

So, unable to put off the inevitable any little longer, Hook climbed the staircase to the mid-deck with exacerbated frustration. No matter how many times he went through this ordeal, it never got easier.

The cold, salty seawater was churning unpredictably under the ship, tossing and jostling her back and forth. Adept with sea legs, Hook made his way to the helm where Regina and Charming were trying, with little success, to keep the ship from capsizing.

Hook waved them away with his good hand and snagged a rung with his hook, instantly stopping the _Jolly Roger _from turning broadside of an imminent, and rather large, wave.

The heart of the storm was nearly open them, but Hook knew he had just enough time to get his passengers ashore, then, himself and the ship back out to sea before the full brunt of it was upon them. He told them to go below deck, gather as many blankets and food supplies as they could muster in their hands alone, enough to suffice one night ashore, and return ready to dock.

Charming and Gold protested every order the pirate gave them, but Hook ignored them. He was the Captain. He was the one who had spent many a century not only sailing this vessel, but also sailing her here in _Neverland_. Who were they to question his orders? It was a dangerous manoeuvre, risky even for a seasoned sailor, to dock in such turbulent waters. So, Hook, could not for the life of him, fathom why everyone was incessantly getting in his way and breaking his concentration. Why could they not just do as ordered and leave him to his job?

Once he was finally appeased, and they all went below deck as instructed, Hook gently coaxed the _Roger_ toward the shore. It was cliff faced and jagged with tall coniferous trees jutting out sporadically across its surface- too dangerous to climb by anyone. But, Hook, knew something most people did not. There were a set of caves halfway up the cliff, accessed by an almost ancient set of wooden stairs that he and his crew had erected for just such occasions.

The dock was of his fashioning as well. Sturdy and strong- meant to withstand storms worse than the one they currently found themselves in. He would pull up along side it, let out the gangplank, set his passengers ashore and come back for them after the storm.

This scenario was all too familiar to Hook. Many a times he had dropped his old crew off at the caves while he took the _Jolly Roger _out to open waters to weather the storm. And no matter what happened, no matter what _looked_ like happened, Hook always returned. There had been several times wherein Smee had sworn it had finally been the end of their dear Captain, but sure enough, Hook would be there the next morning- a grin on his face, his arms outstretched.

And upon every return, Smee would greet him with a scowl and reproving finger. "One day you're going to get yourself killed, Captain."

However, Hook would just broaden his grin. "That will never happen," he would say. "After all, what would the world be like without Captain Hook?"

He could not help but smile as he remembered the last time he and Smee had had that conversation. It had been just days prior to their escape from _Neverland_. And just months before his good friend disappeared with Regina's curse.

He shook his head, pulling himself from memory lane and returning his concentration to the situation at hand. The rain had picked up, and in the distance, he heard the thunder rumbling towards them. When a flash of brilliant white light lit up the entire deck, he noticed Emma standing at the top of the stairs. He did not hear her approach, but was not unpleased to see her there.

Shielding her eyes from the rain with her hands, Emma stepped closer to him so she didn't have to yell over the storm. "This must be second nature to you," she said.

Hook gave her a wink. "Aye, unfortunately it is."

Emma looked toward the shore with a grimace, then back to Hook. "You know, I don't really know much about sailing, well, actually, I don't know anything at all. But isn't it kinda dangerous to be sailing this close to those rocks?"

"Ah, you don't trust me?" he replied with a laugh.

"Well, David and Gold think you're crazy and that you're going to get us all killed."

"Ah, yes. Many a man would share in their opinion," he said. "But what do you think?"

Emma shifted her weight, spared another glance at the encroaching shoreline and dock. "I, um, I think I'm extremely nervous."

Hook gave her a wink. "Three hundred years, lass. Remember?"

Emma nodded, and he thought he saw a flicker of admiration cross her features. He turned away, noting how her nervousness had just intensified under his scrutinizing stare. And Hook did not want to make her feel more nervous.

He pulled a piece of paper from an inside pocket of his coat. He gave it to Emma with instructions to follow the directions precisely. Then he proceeded to remove said coat and wrap it around her shoulders. Emma tried to refuse the gesture, but Hook was insistent, pulling it tight around her shoulders to make sure it was snug. "I won't need it where I'm going," he said. "It will do you more good than me. Just make sure you bring it back in one piece."

Emma promised through an affirmative nod and then tucked the map he had given her into a pocket. "What's the map for?"

Hook pointed up the cliff. "About halfway up is a cave. It will keep you all safe until the storm has passed. There are some supplies there, left over from my previous crew- nothing fancy, just some pots and pans and what not."

"What about you? Why aren't you coming with us?"

"I can't leave the _Roger_ docked here, she fares better in the open sea during a storm. And I can't risk having you lot aboard out there… the chance of losing you is a price I'm not willing to pay."

Hook slammed his mouth shut. He had not meant for that last statement to come out. Had he been lucky? Had the rain hammering the deck around them drown out his voice? Nothing on Emma's face revealed that she heard his confession. She was just staring back at him with a blank expression.

"We can always fix the boat," she said, her voice betraying her conviction but unable to hide her concern. "Or we can build a new one if we have to. Just come with us."

Hook let out a steadying breath. "No, we can't. And no, I won't," he replied, with a mournful sadness in his eyes. _She is all I have. And I cannot let her go._

Finally, a spark of emotion flashed across Emma's face, and to Hook, it looked like acceptance. He noted the others gathering on the mid-deck with their supplies, so he pointed her in their direction. Emma obliged without further word while Hook made the last few adjustments to his course so the _Roger_ could glide up to the dock without too much rigmarole.

With the ship and the gangplank secured, Hook was ready to see his passengers off, but Charming approached him- hands braced on hips and none too happy about being set ashore. "This, is your plan?!" yelled Charming, barely heard over the crashing waves. "Practically killing us by bringing us here, then to leave us stranded!"

Hook barely acknowledged the man, continuing to pass supplies to Regina and Snow as they prepared to disembark. "It's for the best."

"According to who?!" countered Charming.

Hook stopped what he was doing and approached the Prince. "According to me! This is what is best for all of us! You do not want to be out there on the sea during this storm and we both know this ship cannot survive tied to a dock! Are you so full of arrogance you cannot concede that the _pirate_ is right about this?! Are you actually standing here, on _my_ ship, on _my_ deck, in _my_ land, telling _me_ that you know better?! I would have expected this kind of prejudice from the crocodile, but not you, oh fair Prince!"

By the time Hook had finished, Emma was standing between the two men- a hand on each of their chests in an effort to keep them apart. She wasn't sure what was worse; the storm raging overhead or the fight brewing around her. "Just calm down. The both of you. Hook's right…"

Charming walked away briskly, flinging both his hands in the air and causing Emma to pause. "Why should I take orders from him?" he asked over his shoulder. "Why should any of us be listening to him?! He's the reason for Henry's kidnapping in the first place! It's because of him that Greg and Tamara had enough time to grab him! I don't know why we need him, and I certainly don't know why we're taking orders from him now!"

"Because I'm the Captain!" Hook bellowed. "I give the orders! Now you lot will go ashore, seek safety in the upper caves as I told you, while I take this ship back out to sea! There is no room for argument here. Of this I am certain." Hook pointed toward the gangplank. He wanted them not only off the ship in time for him to make a hasty retreat, but off the ship before the plank snapped in two. "Now go!"

Without another word of argument, Emma ushered her father away from Hook. "He's right," she said, pulling on his arm. "Let this one go." They joined the others at the gangplank while Hook remained behind pacing the deck.

Hook watched as they began to make their way ashore, but Emma stayed back, remaining with one foot on the deck, the other perched to take leave but not quite able to do it. She was staring back at him, her expression unreadable in the pouring rain. However, her body language was obvious. She was hesitant, concerned, scared to leave someone behind.

Hook swallowed, closed his eyes and let the tension seep from his muscles. With the movements of a defeated soldier, he made his way toward her, his hand and hook coming to rest on her upper arms. "I will be fine, love," he said, having to nearly shout over the din of the storm. "Now go, be with your family and I will see you after the storm."

"What will you do?"

"I told you. I need to take the _Roger_ back out to open see. It is safer for her. The coastline is too dangerous. I can't allow any part of her to be washed ashore."

Emma stared back at him. Her heart was racing, her limbs shaking- and not just because of the cold. Nausea rose up in her throat making it hard for her to speak. "You can't do this alone. I'll stay with you… I'll…"

Hook placed a gentle finger over her moving lips. "You can't, love," he said, a mournful smile pulling at his lips. "You need to assure your own safety so you can rescue your son. I …" he paused to look over his shoulder toward the raging sea, knowing full well what was about to happen to him. "I… I have to do this. You have Henry. I have a ship." With that, he spun her around and nudged her further up the steps onto the gangplank.

Emma hesitated one more time, however, Hook stopped her from saying anything further with a mock salute and a boyish wink. "I'll see you after the storm," he said, then turned his back and headed toward the helm.

Emma raced the rest of the way down the gangplank, joining her family already making their way toward stable ground. She could not bring herself to look at any of them, nor could she bring herself to look back over her shoulder. Hook was going to get himself killed, and she seemed to be the only one to give a damn.

_**More to Come…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**On the Sword**

Chapter III

Snow White was the first to step inside the cave. She shook the water from her sleeves and threw her knapsack against a wall of the cavern. Regina and Emma followed shortly after, shaking the rain from their clothes as they entered the cave in search of warmth. Bringing up the rear was Rumpelstiltskin and Charming. Snow experienced many storms in her life, but the one assaulting_ Neverland_ right now, was beyond anything she had ever braved. Between the howling wind, unrelenting rain and climbing a steep, rickety staircase as it wound its way through the dense foliage, she started to think they all would have been safer on the ship. It could not have been more dangerous than the trek up to the cave.

But despite the harrowing experience, they all made it, and she was glad to finally be able to relax her muscles. They had other things to fill their minds with right now, another life to worry about. One night in a cave was just a small bump in the road. Tomorrow, when Hook returned, the real expedition would begin. Despite their feelings toward each other, Snow knew they would have to band together, work along side each other if they were going to succeed in rescuing Henry. She only wished everyone else realized this.

"That was one of the scariest things I've ever gone through," she said. "I don't ever want to do that again."

"I agree," stated Regina as she passed by. "And thank you for catching me."

Snow frowned. "Which time?"

"All of them," replied Regina.

Snow watched the group as they looked around the small cave, shivering and bouncing trying to get warm. Snow rubbed her own arms till Charming came over and did it for her. She smiled and leaned in close to share body heat.

"Hook expects us to stay here?" huffed Regina, gesturing about the cave.

Snow had to admit, their situation did look bleak, and cold. But at least it was dry and safe, for the moment.

"By all means, feel free to join Hook on the ship," started Charming, hitching his thumb over his shoulder. "You won't be missed. I'll promise to light a candle in both your names."

Regina scoffed as she looked out the cave. Down below, and several miles from shore, the _Jolly Roger _was being violently tossed over the waves as it made its way out toward open water. "Perhaps here is just fine," she said, and Snow buried her face in her husbands' chest to stifle her laugh.

"I think we'll need more than a candle," suggested Rumple, rubbing his hands over what looked like a fire pit- but where no fire was actually burning.

His sarcasm was not lost on anyone. They began searching the cave for the supplies Hook told them would be there. "I don't suppose one of you could conjure up a fireball right about now?" asked Emma, making her way toward the back of the dark cave.

Charming flicked on a lighter.

Emma frowned. "Not exactly what I was looking for."

"Magic is different here," explained Regina. "It's purely physical for people like us."

"_Neverlands_ magic is based on pixie dust," continued Rumple. "Unless you're a child and can wield your imagination, you must use a physical source to activate it, and here, that means pixie dust."

"What do you mean?" asked Snow.

"Our magic depends on the physical world," stated Rumple. "Reciting incantations, mixing potions, a power from within capable of altering the physical world around us. Here, for children, it's purely based on imagination- no ingredients necessary."

"So what's stopping you from using your mind to start a fire?" asked Emma.

"We are not practitioners of this type of magic," replied Regina. "We're adults. And according to the laws of this realm, adults are forbidden access to this type of magic."

"So your basically useless," stated Emma.

"Not exactly, dearie. We just have to reduce everything to physical magic. Use the right ingredients and right tools and we can make magic happen."

Again, Charming flicked on his lighter.

"It's a little more complicated than that," sighed Rumple. "_Neverlands_ magic requires pixie dust to be performed in the physical sense. And sorry, I'm fresh out."

"Where can we get some?" asked Snow.

"That, my friend, you will have to ask the good Captain."

"If he survives," sighed Regina, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I sincerely doubt he will by the looks of this storm."

"He better survive," stated Charming. "He's the only one who knows the way around this island. He is supposed to lead us to the Lost Boys."

"Who might know where Henry is," finished Snow.

"He'll be back," Emma said, pulling the coat tighter around her. "He promised, and I believe him."

"Yes, you would," sneered Regina.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're wearing his coat…!"

"Are you implying something?!"

"I'm not implying, honey. I'm out right stating!"

"You don't…"

Charming stepped between the two women. "Calm down, both of you. Now is not the time. After the storm, if he's back, than so be it. If he's not, well, then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But right now, our biggest concern is finding something dry to burn before we all die of hypothermia."

"How about Emma's new coat," snarled Regina.

Charming sighed.

"We could always use this," suggested Rumple. In the far corner of the cave was a large canvas, old and dust covered. Rumple pulled it back to reveal a large pile of dry firewood, several baskets of fruit and several glass jugs of an amber liquid.

Charming rushed toward the stash. "Oh thank god," he said, bending down to fill his arms with wood. He took them to the fire pit and used his lighter to ignite them. Now, they not only had warmth, but continual light- not just when the lightening lit up the cave.

Snow walked over to one of the baskets and pulled out something similar to a mango. She turned it over in her hands. "Do you think it's edible?"

Rumple took it from her with one hand and pulled out a pocketknife with the other. He cut into the fruit to display a bright yellow flesh. He sniffed it and then popped it into his mouth. "One of the only good things about _Neverland_," he said. "Is that nothing grows old. Even the fruit. But I would stay away from the rum if I were you."

"Why's that?" asked Snow. "Poisoned?"

"Oh, it will kill you all right," smiled Rumple. "But only from stomach rot. I wouldn't drink that pirate swill if my life depended on it."

"Well, it might help to warm us up," shrugged Charming, pulling a cork from one of the jugs. He grabbed a tin cup from the pile of pots and pans and poured himself a large drink. After taking a small swig and grimacing, he turned to the women. "Anyone else?"

Emma and Snow shook their heads, but Regina stepped forward and grabbed a cup. "Might as well," she sighed. "It's going to be a long night."

-OUAT-

Outside the cave the storm raged. The gale-force winds blew sheets of rain into the mouth of the cavern, making everyone inside move to the back. Charming had erected a small wall of rocks beside the fire to keep it safe, and sat next to Snow, huddling her close to keep her warm.

Regina opted to sit alone, perched on a rock sipping her rum and nibbling her food. And Rumple sat across from her, outwardly watching the group, but most likely scheming and plotting away in his head.

Emma watched them all for a while, thinking of Henry and worrying about Hook. Her mind tired of running in circles so she got up and headed for the cave entrance. She leaned against one of the walls and stared out at the sea. It was dark, but she could hear the waves crashing against the shore below, and tried not to think about what they could do to a wooden ship.

Occasionally, a flash of lightening would light up the sky and Emma would catch a glimpse of _Jolly Roger_, or at least it's center mast as it bobbed up and down between waves. It was quite a distance from shore, but still visible. She couldn't imagine what Hook was thinking. No one could survive this. The _Roger _would surely snap in two under the weight of those waves. And they were coming from all angles, tossing the ship in all directions. At one point, Emma could have sworn she saw the bow completely immersed under water.

"It doesn't look good," Snow said, quietly, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder.

Emma jumped. "No it doesn't," she replied, kicking the dirt at her feet absently. "We shouldn't have let him go."

"Do you really think we could have stopped him?" asked Snow.

Emma didn't reply. She took a deep breath and continued to stare at the ground. This prompted Snow to wrap her arm further around Emma's shoulder and give a small squeeze. "Everything is going to work out okay," she said. "Hook will come back and get us. He'll take us to the Lost Boys and they will lead us to where Pan is keeping Henry. We'll all be safe and sound and back in Storybrooke before you even know it."

Emma's head shot up. "How can you possibly know that? How can you be so optimistic at a time like this? It's freezing. We don't have magic. Our only guide, and probably our only way out of this god-forsaken realm is out there committing suicide. And my son is somewhere on this island being held captive by some sadistic teenager who plans to do god knows what with him?!"

Snow released her hug and turned to face her daughter. "Thinking any other way only ensures it won't happen."

Emma shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it's not that easy where I come from. Hope and optimism won't get you anywhere, unless you follow through with actions."

Snow bowed her head. "Emma, I don't know how many times I can apologize for what happened to you, but if it takes the rest of my life than so be it. But you're forgetting that I lived in your world as well as the _Enchanted Forest_. And you know what? They aren't as different as you think. We had to work for everything we had. But I did it with hope in my heart, because without it, I would never have survived as long as I did running from Regina. It kept me going and ensured I wouldn't give up."

Emma turned on her mother, frustration evident in her body language. "Lived in my world?! Lived? My world?! Before I broke the curse, Storybrooke was a far cry from anything remotely close to my world! You never knew what you were missing. How could you, you were compelled by Regina's curse! But I grew up knowing exactly what I was missing, what I was wanting!"

Snow tilted her head, furrowed her brow. "We may not have been aware we had loved ones, but we still felt gaping holes in our hearts. We knew something was missing. That was kind of the whole point of the curse. To keep us from being truly happy."

"Well, I didn't need a curse to ensure I was unhappy," Emma stated with finality. "It just came naturally." She turned and headed into the cave, leaving her mother standing at the entrance, mouth agape.

Snow wanted to follow her daughter. Finish the conversation. But Charming came up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Give her some space," he pleaded. "She's angry at everything right now. There's nothing anyone can say to change that. And she's probably looking for a fight, some way to release some of that frustration."

"We should be the ones she can unload that anger on. Isn't that what parents are for? Isn't that what family should do for each other?"

Charming smiled. "Well, technically, Rumple and Regina are both sort of family. Let her unleash on them."

Snow swatter him in the shoulder but could not resist a small smile. Then she took a deep, resolute breath and let her head fall onto his chest. "Let's just concentrate on finding Henry," she said. "Now really isn't the time or place for… well, anything else really."

Charming rubbed her arms. "We can't fix everything in a day. We're only human, Snow."

"Apparently we're not," she replied, with a laugh. "We're story book characters, remember?"

-OUAT-

Hook had to take the _Roger_ out far enough so that no part of her would wash ashore should she capsize. And judging by the storm, Hook had no reservations that that would happen- no matter how much experience he had.

A single piece of wood, a simple bolt, if anything detached and touched dry land her enchantment would end. It would mean the end of the _Jolly Roger_ itself. And Hook swore he would never let that happen. He would never allow any part of her to wash ashore- even if it meant killing himself in the process.

Hook would do everything he could to save the people he loved, and that included the one women who had been with him for almost an eternity- never judging him, never condemning him, only protecting and accompanying him without question- the _Jolly Roger_. And if protecting her meant suicide for him, than so be it. She had never let him down, and he would never let her down.

Shattered at sea, the _Jolly Roger_ would resurrect herself at the first light of day, if no part ever touched shore. So out to sea Hook would take her, ensuring her survival. It was her curse to bare, but Hook also had his curse to bare. And they were quite similar. For the sea was not only their protector, their savior, but it was also their Achilles Heal.

After the _Roger_ dropped over the edge of an unnaturally large wave- barely surviving the plummet, Hook staggered down to the mid-deck. There was no point fighting it any longer. It was easier to just give in and let the sea have them. It was bound to happen sooner or later, so Hook decided to simply sit back and let the inevitable play out.

He lay down on the deck as the ship pitched and rocked through the water. He let the rainfall and seawater wash over him as the ship bucked and rolled underneath his body. The thunder boomed overhead. The lightning arced an angry tirade across the night sky. And Hook pulled out the flask of rum tucked into his belt and uncorked it with his teeth.

Before taking a drink he held it up toward the main mast. "The sea may take us both, but she'll never get our rum!" he called into the stormy sky.

Then he tilted the flask back as far as he could and let the warm, amber liquid slide down his throat. It burned, and he liked it. He downed the rest of the rum in another long swig and threw the empty flask over the side of the ship. "The only real adventure left is death itself!" he called up into the sky, followed by a fervent salute aimed at the _Roger's _torn and shredded sails.

Moments later the main mast was cut down by an excessively forceful wind, its trajectory causing the whole of the ship to tilt on its side. The _Jolly Roger_, and Hook, took on too much water, and in minutes, both were fully submerged under the churning depths. It happened so fast, Hook barely had the chance to register his last breath.

-OUAT-

Snow remained at the mouth of the cave staring out at the storm. The thunder rolled across the sky, the lightening streaked its way to oblivion, and the wind and rain just kept coming. But in the far distance, when the lightening hit just right, she could still see the _Jolly Roger_. And she kept her eyes trained on the spot until the next bolt lit up the sky, thanking every god she could that it was still there.

Unable to know when the storm would let up, Snow wondered if she would be there all night, unable to sleep knowing that it, and Hook, were out there. Alone.

The thought gave her chills. She would, by no means, count Hook as one of her top ten most trustworthy acquaintances, but the mere idea of dying such a horrible, slow death made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She did not wish death by drowning for anyone, especially for someone trying to protect her and her family. So Snow figured if she stood here, and watched if it went down, maybe that would mean Hook would not die alone.

It was reaching, but it made her feel a little better.

But in all honesty, Snow was not expecting the ship to go down. She truly had faith that Hook- pirate of more than three hundred years, would survive and have them all back aboard by morning light. So, when she saw the mast of the great ship snap in two and turn it on its side, she couldn't help but scream.

Within a moment, the rest of the people in the cave surrounded her. One hand over her mouth, the other pointing out to sea, she couldn't speak. Nor could anyone. In collective silence, they stood and watched helplessly as the _Jolly Roger _sank beneath the surface, irrevocably succumbing to the sea… its Captain along with her.

_**More to Come… **_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- **Sorry for the delay. Let me explain... Too much... Let me sum up... Motherboard fried. Had to get new computer. Switched to MAC. Retrieving. Reformatting. Blah, blah, blah. So, without further excuse, his is the next chapter.

**On the Sword**

Chapter IV

Henry woke with a start, his eyes assaulted by a blinding sun- a clear contrast to the heavy storms of the day before. He sprung upright on his mat, panting and trying to clear his vision. Trying to hold on to the dream evaporating from his mind.

For it was always the same dream.

Greg and Tamara each had him by an arm, pulling him down the pier in _Storybrooke_. And as they jumped over the edge into the swirling water, Henry could hear his mothers calling his name. And it was the collective sound of their voices that jolted him awake every morning. He knew it was more than just a dream. It was a memory. He knew he heard them. And that could mean they followed him. Furthermore, it could mean they were coming to rescue him.

"Nightmare again?" asked a familiar voice.

Henry looked up to see Peter Pan standing above him, just like he was every morning. Tussled blonde hair, mischievously boyish grin and clad in dark green leather tunic and boots; Pan was everything Henry remembered from the storybook. "I told you it's not a nightmare," he replied.

Pan sat down on the mat next to him and crossed his legs. "If you were once again dreaming of your mothers, than I would say it is a nightmare. You're here and they are so very far away."

Henry pursed his lips and fidgeted with his shoelaces. "They will rescue me. That's what families do for each other."

Pan smiled. "Or perhaps they are waiting for you to come to them? Maybe they're back in your land believing you have the cleverness to return all on your own. They do believe in you, do they not?"

Henry glared at the boy next to him. "Of course they do," he said. "But I don't think I'm strong enough to do what you're asking of me."

"Of course you are," acknowledged Pan, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder. "You have the heart of the truest believer. You are the first child born of magic in a world without magic, Henry. You are the _only_ one with the true power to travel freely between our two lands."

Henry rolled his eyes. "And take you with me," he added.

Pan leaned in close to his ear. "Of course," he whispered. "Just think of the fun we could have."

_**-OUAT-**_

With morning came the end of the storm. After packing up what supplies they could carry, the rescue team embarked on the long, solemn climb down from the cave. Emma wanted to be alone, so when the others turned a corner below her, she paused till they were completely out of sight before continuing down the stairs.

She had to grip the handrail with all her strength as she descended. The steps were still wet and extremely slippery, but her weak and shaking knees scared her the most. She did not trust them to keep her upright, so she continued with her eyes down, watching each foot land on the step below. Fortunately, it was a distraction she truly needed, because she did not want to look up. She did not want to look out at the horizon and hope to see the _Jolly Roger_. It would only prove disappointing, and Emma was already feeling bad enough.

So she kept stepping down and down and down, trying to concentrate on not slipping. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the invasion of thoughts assaulting her mind; all different yet somehow all entwined. Where was Henry? Was he alive? Hook is dead. The _Roger_ is gone. How will we get home? How will we find Henry? Neal is gone. My life sucks.

No good thoughts came to her. And she found herself questioning how Snow kept hope alive in her heart when everything was falling apart.

No, Emma decided. Hope was useless. Hope did not get you anywhere. She hoped every second of every minute since Henry's kidnapping that he would return, yet, his whereabouts and safety were still unknown. She hoped Hook would return after the storm, and yet, he was dead. She hoped the bottom of the stairs would come quickly, yet, the dock seemed so very far beneath her still. No. Hope was a highly overrated emotion. Emma changed her mind. She didn't need it. Snow could have it.

Emma would stick to action. She would actively walk down these stairs. Actively head inland in search of her son, and actively beat the crap out of anyone who got in her way. Yes. Action was a highly underrated emotion.

Lost in her own head, she hadn't noticed how close to the others she had gotten until she could hear their conversation. She tried to tune it out, but it was hard. They were discussing Hook.

"I can't say I'll miss him," stated Rumple.

"Really?" snapped Snow. "A little compassion for the man that just saved all our lives."

"I wouldn't go that far," sighed Regina.

"If he hadn't forced us ashore last night, we would have been on that ship," replied Snow.

"Well, if he was a better sailor he wouldn't have had to drop us off, he could have sailed us safely through it."

"Hey," stated Charming. "I'm not a fan of the guy, but that was a little harsh, even for you, Regina."

"I'm cold. I'm tired, and we haven't made any progress finding my son," she replied. "I need to take my anger out on someone."

"So it's fair game on the dead guy, is that it?" huffed Emma, as she brushed past them on the stairs. Was Hook trustworthy? Probably not. Was he a hero? Not likely. But Emma thought he at least deserved some respect for his sacrifice.

She continued down the stairs, letting her building frustration and anger fuel the rest of her descent. By the time Emma reached the dock, her strength had returned and she had forgotten she had been avoiding the horizon.

So when she arrived at the end of the dock, her eyes sought out the skyline immediately, drawn to where the crystal blue water touched the sun soaked sky. It was beautiful when there was no storm; peaceful and tranquil as the soft waves splashed against the wooden beams of the dock. And it was warm, with just a slight hint of a breeze. Emma reached up to grab the lapels of the coat she was wearing...

Hook's coat.

Bile rose suddenly in Emma's throat, almost causing her double over.

The weakness in her knees returned with vigilance. Only a hand on her shoulder stopped her from falling forward into the sea. She turned to see Charming standing next to her- brows arched and with a comforting smile. "Are you okay?"

Emma grabbed the lapels tighter. "This is all that's left of him," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I can't believe he's actually gone."

"I know," replied Charming. "And about back there…" he continued, waving his arm to indicate the staircase.

"Who cares," stammered Emma, her face turning as pale as her mother's name. "He's gone. And there's nothing we can do to change that! We should have tried harder to convince him to stay with us, but we didn't!" She felt her heart racing, her appendages tremble and her mouth go unnaturally dry. "We've been in this land for no more that a few days and already one of us is dead. What does that say about Henry's odds?"

"It means nothing," stated Rumple. "Hook was an idiot. His death holds no claim over our odds to find Henry."

"I'm with Rumple," said Regina, joining them on the edge of the dock. "We can't dwell on this. We need to start looking for Henry now. No more wasting time."

"We're not wasting time!" yelled Emma, shock evident on her face. But after that, she didn't know what to say.

She was confused. She had so much anger built up inside her she wanted to lash out, but at whom, at what? She felt as if each limb were being pulled in four different directions. Emma didn't know which path to take.

Anger was always the easiest to expose, to let take over. But there was also sorrow inside her. Henry was missing in a cursed land, and Hook, a man she barely knew but had somehow managed to get under her skin, was dead. And then there was Neal- just back in her life and now dead too.

But then, standing next to her on the dock were her parents- the ones she never had but always wished she did. It was a comfort she barely recognized.

And on top of all this she felt guilt.

Henry was her priority, and every moment in this realm should be dedicated to finding him, but she also wanted to stand here and say good-bye to a man whom she had basically despised up until a few days ago. Too many emotions. Too many problems. Too many directions to be pulled.

It was just too much.

She dropped her face into her hands and tried to breathe. In-out. In-out. She focused on her breathing and tried to let everything else either slip away or fall into place. Except a gasp from her father yanked her from her concentration and made her head jerk up. Charming's face was pale; his mouth was hanging open as he abruptly gripped Emma's arm.

"What the hell is that?" he breathed.

In the distance, on the surface of the calm sea, a large ripple spread out from a center point, expanding outward at increasing speed. Suddenly the water started churning, pushing larger waves out in all directions like a centrifuge. And from the center of this anomaly came a long, pointed bowsprit followed by the hulk and mass of a great ship. It flew out of the water at tremendous speed, and then fell back to the surface with a giant _whoosh_- sending out more consecutive waves.

Slowly the vessel turned. Its giant white sails, at full mast, crept into view as the ship made a large, graceful arc in the water. And out in front, raised high on the main mast, was the deadly insignia of the skull and crossbones. The _Jolly Roger_ made haste toward shore.

"What the hell…" was all Emma managed to say.

_**-OUAT-**_

As they stepped off the gangplank onto the main deck of the ship, Snow shouted at the pirate standing there to greet them. "How did you survive? I saw this ship go down!"

Hook spread his arms with a smile. "You must have seen wrong, lass. For you see, I am still alive."

"I saw it break in two and sink beneath the sea!" reiterated Snow.

"There was nothing left," added Charming. "It was gone. We all saw it."

Hook took a step back, his mischievous bravado replaced with stern indignation. "You saw wrong."

"Hook, tell us what happened. No lies." Emma pointed to the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ with purpose. "This ship went down in the storm last night and you along with it. Explain why you're still standing here and we're all standing on its deck!"

Hook started up the stairs to the helm. "Can't you all just be happy for my safe return?" he called back over his shoulder.

They followed him, Regina and Rumple as well. They crowded him at the helm, leaving him no room to back pedal, both figuratively and literally. "Start speaking," demanded Charming.

Hook rubbed his chin and closed his eyes. "It's a tale not worth telling, so please, drop it."

"No, Hook!" persisted Emma. "Explain yourself."

Hook raised a threatening finger in Emma's face and leaned in close. "It's my curse to bare," he seethed. "Leave it at that."

Charming roughly pulled the Captain away from his daughter. "Curse? What curse?"

Emma looked at Regina and Rumple for some sort of recognition. Rumple shook his head. "I have no idea what he's talking about," shrugged Regina.

"Oh, it's bigger than the two of you," laughed Hook. "It goes way beyond the _Enchanted Forest_. Way beyond your _Storybrooke_."

There was a visible release of tension in Charming's shoulders and his voice took on a calmer tone. "Look, if your going to be captaining this ship, holding all our lives in yours, it's best we all know what to expect. What is this curse of yours?"

Hook pushed past Regina and Emma and walked to the starboard ledge. He rested his elbows on the railing and dropped his head. He did not turn around when he spoke. "A pirate's greatest honor is to die at sea," he started. "To be buried in _Davy Jones' Locker_."

"What?" asked Emma.

"The afterlife for pirates and sea fearers is called _Davy Jones' Locker_," informed Rumple, barely above a whisper. "Essentially, it means the bottom of the sea."

Emma moved her hands in a rolling motion when Rumple didn't continue. "Keep going," she said. "Still lost."

"When pirates and sailors die at sea," continued Rumple. "They are escorted to this revered realm by _The Flying Dutchman_, a magnificent ship beyond any sailors' wildest dreams. It's helmed by Davy Jones- a ruthless and cunning pirate damned to an eternity of ferrying the dead to the other side. Unfortunate for Mr. Jones, but rather a large honor to pirates and sea fearers alike."

Hook turned quickly from the ledge, his eyes burning with so much hatred, Emma thought the deck would ignite. "And one I'm forbidden to achieve! It's the burden I carry being _his_ son!"

There was a moment of stillness as mouths dropped open and eyes bulged from their sockets. Finally, Snow broke the silence. "Killian Jones," she breathed, a hand covering her mouth. "I almost forgot your real name."

"You're Davy Jones' son?" gaped Regina.

Hook spread his arms. "The one and only," he proclaimed, his voice dripping with mock pride. "Condemned to never die at sea! To never have his happy ending! My father can't bare to spend eternity with his only son in the after world, so he refuses me entrance and therefore I can never die at sea. Not in this realm, or any other. As for the _Jolly Roger_, well, she's made of the finest enchanted wood, so therefore, can never sink. We're kindred spirits, her and I."

"Not being able to die at sea, I'd say that was a good thing," declared Regina.

Charming stared at Hook, comprehension visible on his face. "Not to a pirate," he said. "To die on land is an insult."

"You are correct, Prince," said Hook, stepping back to the helm. "So you see, all you _parents_," he paused to make eye contact with everyone before continuing. "There are more ways to hurt a child than abandoning them. My father's idea of protecting me is only his way of protecting himself. In the end, I'm the one that's still alone! Haunted and rejected by his legacy!"

Snow, hand still covering her mouth as she remembered all the ways her own parents had protected her, had sacrificed themselves for her, gave everything for her, let a small moan escape her lips. "Your own father, condemning you to never find peace."

Hook let out a tired, frustrated laugh. "Apparently it would pain _him_ too much to see his only son residing in the afterlife for all eternity. Regardless of what it means to me. And you know pirates, all honor and code and what not."

"You're father is selfish!" stated Snow, turning her pity into anger. "No father should be so selfish toward his own child."

"It appears the apple did not fall far from the tree," smirked Rumple, tapping his empty ring finger not so subtly. "Selfish is the Captains middle name."

Luckily, Charming was fast to react, as he reached out an arm to stop the enraged pirate from beheading the imp with his hook. "Lets just calm down," he said, having to use his whole body to deflect Hook away from Rumple. "None of us are prime examples of perfect parenting. We've all made our mistakes. All we can hope for is that we learn from them and move on. And right now, there's a child out there who needs us to be strong and work together."

There was an obvious deflation in Hook's demeanor as he dropped his head. "Henry."

"Yes, Henry," agreed Snow. Several more nodding heads and verbal affirmations followed.

Charming looked around the group and slowly moved out of Hook's path, making sure the pirate was at ease before fully retreating. "Let's just agree that parents can sometimes... suck, and move on.

"And if anyone goes overboard," he continued. "Only Hook goes after them."

This made Emma and Snow laugh, despite themselves. However, the Captain obviously did not find humor in the attempt to ease the tension. He turned without another word and made haste to the lower decks. Emma started after him, but was stopped by Charming grabbing her arm. "I'm the one who made the smartass remark," he said. "Let me go talk to him. It's about time we had a little chat anyway."

Emma shrugged off the coat she was still wearing and passed it to him. "Give this to him," she said, with a saddened smile. "And tell him it's still in one piece."

_**-OUAT-**_

_Neverland_ was different than any other realm Hook visited. At night, it could reveal a magnificent landscape of stars to guide a Captain and ship across the seas. Or, it could bring out a crippling loneliness, akin to the endless black spaces between those twinkling lights. In any other realm, Hook would spend many an evening sleeping on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_, enjoying the peaceful dreams that accompanied the wonder of the night sky.

But in _Neverland_, like the Lost Ones, Hook felt more in tune with the dark, lonely matter between the stars- the blackness that seemed to go on forever. Restful sleep would rarely come. The stars would not allow it for him, for anyone who was alone, without family, without anywhere to fit in.

After three hundred years of living in this land, Hook learned to deal with it, to endure by concentrating on his vengeful quest to kill Rumpelstiltskin. But now the Dark One was on his ship, watching it, protecting it. Hook's world was upside down and he no longer knew which end of the sword he stood at, or who was on the other end. Was he here to help Emma? Or Henry? Or himself? Was it out of self preservation or sense of duty? Did his feelings for Baelfire or Milah have anything to do with this? Was he projecting those feelings onto Emma and Henry or were these _new_ emotions welling up inside him over the past few months?

Hook felt himself coming unhinged as he made his way below deck.

Because, on top of all that, he just revealed the one thing he vowed a long time ago to never to say aloud. He realized quickly these people only knew him by his moniker and he treasured that. None of them had made the connection to his birth name, and therefore, had not judged him for circumstances beyond his control, only on the man he turned out to be. Killian Jones may not have been of his making, but Captain Hook certainly was- and he took responsibility for everything he had done since his moniker befell him. For that, he was at least being judged fairly. But to condemn him simply by his birth name, Hook could not tolerate, so he preferred to keep it to himself since meeting these people.

But now, the cat was out of the proverbial bag. It was another turn of the screw in Hook's life, another thorn in his side, another disgrace to befuddle his mind.

However, Hook did not like to think about such things. Too messy. Too hurtful. He much preferred to think about himself and sort the rest out later. Fend for yourself and you'll be all right.

Flash a crooked grin and raise an eyebrow. Keep the women wanting but never needing.

Carry the sword and mean what you say. Keep the men in fear but never running.

Don't let anyone in. Everything and everyone at swords length.

When he arrived at his cabin, he swung the door open with more force than intended, almost breaking it off its hinges. He paced the small area between the windows and the table, running his hand through his hair in an attempt to calm down. It didn't help. So when Charming came in almost seconds after him, he turned on the Prince with seething venom. "It's customary to knock before entering one's quarters. Or am I not deserving of privacy on my own ship?"

Charming placed the coat on the table and stepped back, his hands out in supplication. "Just calm down. I was only trying to lighten the mood."

Hook bowed his head, placed his hand on his hip. "I'm not upset about the comment," he said, voice slightly defeated. "I'm angry about revealing my secret. I didn't want you to know. I don't like anyone to know. It cost me too much in life. I prefer to keep it to myself. You already think low of me I didn't want to inflate your contempt any further."

"What are you talking about?" asked Charming.

Hook suddenly felt cornered, Charming was pushing and he didn't like it. Hook was the one who carried the power, not anyone else. His muscles began to tense as he felt the prince's condescending stare upon him, and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to be alone. "Out!" he proclaimed, pointing to his door. "I'm in no mood to share my life's journey with someone who couldn't care less about the man I really am. Now go."

Charming stood his ground until the pirate came over and physically escorted him toward the door. But before Hook could get him properly across the threshold, Charming slammed the door shut and turned abruptly. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on with you? My family is counting on you to help them through this land, and I'm counting on you to help me keep them safe. Now spill!"

Hook drew a breath and walked back to the windows. He stared out at the sea for several beats before dropping his head and speaking over his shoulder. "I wasn't always a pirate, you know."

"What?"

Hook did not turn around, he kept his back to the prince and stared at the horizon. "There was a time when I wanted nothing more than to live a normal life. I tried fitting in. I tried the honorable life. I even tried enlisting in several naval academies, you know, lead the noble fight and all."

Charming braced his hands on the back of one of the chairs and leaned forward. "What happened? Couldn't cheat your way through school? Villagers didn't like you stealing their gold?"

Hook turned suddenly, his eyes aflame with anger. He couldn't hide the slight tremble in his voice. "Being around your family only reminds me of everything I wanted to become but couldn't! People like you wouldn't have me! My father's name was a curse aboard any naval vessel. And it was _that_ man who sold me into slavery as a young lad to the most ruthless pirate that ever sailed the seas. Neither were my fault, but yet no one would give me a chance to prove I was more than my fathers name or more than the cabin boy of a degenerate pirate. Even killing that pirate wasn't enough to prove I had honorable intentions!"

"You killed a pirate when you were just a child?" asked Charming, his deadpan expression illuminating his shock and sudden revelation.

"Aye. And he deserved way worse than the death I allotted him."

Recognition crept across Charming's face. Hook's story was familiar, but he needed definitive confirmation. There was a very audible sound when Charming swallowed, and his voice could not hide his hesitation. "Who's cabin boy were you?"

Hook drew a breath before hissing out the name of the one man he detested more than Rumpelstiltskin himself. "Blackbeard."

The color drained from Charming's face. The only sound in the cabin came from his jaw as it hit the floor.

_**More to Come…**_


	5. Chapter 5

On the Sword

Chapter V

Charming pulled out the chair he was leaning on, lowered himself slowly into the seat and laced his fingers together on the table. All the while, keeping his eyes level with those of the pirate- trying to glean from them any indication this was some sort of lie, some sort of ruse or misdirection. However the pirate's expression revealed nothing but earnest resignation. "You're not_ the_ cabin boy, are you? The one from all the stories?"

Hook fell back against the ledge running under the windows, crossed his arms over his chest, his legs at the ankles and rubbed his thumb along the side of his nose. "I'm quite certain I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

Charming didn't flinch. He kept his gaze fixed on the pirate. "You were Blackbeard's cabin boy?"

Hook raised one of his eyebrows. "Aye, that I was."

"The one our parents told us stories about?"

Hooks other eyebrow shot up to meet the first, a clear indication of his confusion. "I know nothing of any stories, " he replied. "Only the veracity of my own childhood."

Not able to find any indication of treachery, Charming eased the tension in his body and sat back in the chair. "I grew up hearing tales of Blackbeard's cabin boy. Our parents threatened that he would come in the night and steal us from our beds if we didn't behave. That we would become one of his cabin boys."

Hook pulled his head back. "I'm quite certain I am the only one he ever had," he said. "He was getting on in age and wanted someone to carry on his legacy. That is the only reason he purchased me from my father. I know nothing of other boys forced into my unfortunate circumstance."

"Then you are the one from all the tales?"

"Aye, I suppose I am."

Charming released a long breath, shaking his head slowly as the information sank in. It was one thing to be told such horrible tales as a child; ones of torture, extreme violence and all around iniquity, but now knowing them to be true made his stomach hurt. Charming remembered laying awake as a child, terrified that Blackbeard was coming for him because he forgot to shut the stable door. He remembered hiding under the blankets some nights when he heard a noise outside, for fear he would become Blackbeard's new whipping post. He remembered gathering in the woods with his friends to discuss the horrible things they heard Blackbeard had done to his cabin boy and how they would rather die than be captured by him. They even made up games wherein they pretended to seek out this pirate and rescue his poor victims. _Heroes and Villains_ they called it, and they would play by the wharfs in search of children who they believed would be taken by the pirate.

Charming swallowed hard as he remembered the nightmares the tale of the cabin boy had caused. Unbeknownst to him as a child, the ruthless pirate was long dead, but now, Charming realized the stories of his cruelty toward this boy had carried on through the ages. He was even quite certain they were still using the tale to this day back in the _Enchanted Forest_.

Charming ran a hand down his face. "I'm sorry, " he said. "I had no idea."

"Would it have really made a difference had you known?" asked Hook, untangling himself to lean forward and brace his hand and hook on the back of a chair.

Charming didn't know how to respond, because he truly didn't know if it would have made a difference… in the past. But right then, with Hook there to help save his grandson, it most definitely made a difference. "Knowing what kind of childhood you endured, what you survived, yes. It does make a difference," he said. "I understand where your anger comes from. I understand where your mistrust of people comes from. Motivation is highly regarded in my eyes. I wouldn't harm a thief who was stealing bread to feed his family, but I'd certainly harm him if he was planning to use that bread to poison someone."

"You knew nothing of my story when we first met, and yet you treated me as nothing more than the dirt beneath your feet. No one cared about my motivations then, why should I believe you care about them now?"

Charming sat upright, pointed an indignant finger at the table. "I knew you left my wife and daughter to rot in a prison cell not even Rumpelstiltskin could escape. I knew you took an innocent woman's heart. I knew you tried to kill my daughter at _Lake Nostros_ and stop her from returning home! _I-_ am not responsible for your first impression."

Hook stood back with a laugh. "Do you really think your daughter can beat me at the sword? I've centuries of experience. She has but mere weeks. Do you truly believe she bested me at that lake? It never occurred to you that I let her win? That I let her escape with your wife to return to _Storybrooke_ and be reunited with her son?"

"What on Earth would make me believe that?"

Hook pounded the table with his fist. "Because I had the giant's bean the whole time!"

Charming's anger quickly deflated. "What?"

"I never had any intentions of leaving your family stranded there! But after Emma left me chained to that wall in that giant's castle, I knew what she really thought of me. That she would never truly trust _me_- _the lowly pirate_. So I needed Cora to help me get to Rumpelstiltskin! Help me to exact a revenge that had festered for over three hundred years! But I also needed Cora to believe I was on her side or she would have never brought me to your world. She would have left me to rot in that land, without any chance of killing my crocodile, if she knew I was also helping your family! So I faked the duel at the lake so Emma and Snow could return home, all the while, knowing I still had the bean!"

Charming stood abruptly, his chair skittering across the floor and hitting the door in his haste ascent. "Then why did you leave them in that cell?!"

"I never doubted Emma's resolve! She's the strongest person I've ever met, and I did not, for an instance, think she would not escape that cell!"

Charming breathed deeply, his chest rising and falling in exaggerated motions as he tried to calm himself. He searched the other man's eyes for any indication of lies or duplicity, but again, the pirate's expression was earnest. Charming bit his lip, hard. He wanted to stay angry. He wanted to unleash a tirade of fury so long the pirate would die of old age before he was finished. But he couldn't. Hook was, unfortunately, making sense. And most likely telling the truth. And at that exact moment, Charming wanted nothing more than a stiff drink to wash down his shame.

But he wasn't quite ready to completely forgive Hook just yet. Too much hatred had built up inside the prince, it would take awhile before he could truly see this man for what he claimed to be- a man of honorable intentions condemned to never reveal them. But at least now, Charming was willing to give the pirate a chance. And he was pretty sure, that was exactly what Hook desired.

Charming pressed the palms of his hands together and dropped his head. "I didn't see that," he said, solemnly.

"Didn't see it, or didn't want to see it?"

Charming let out a small laugh despite himself. "Probably a little of both," he replied. Then he extended his right hand in a friendly manner. "Why don't we start fresh? Hello, I'm Prince Charming."

Hook looked at the hand tentatively before accepting the gesture. "Pleased to meet you, your highness. They call me, Captain Hook."

The two men shook, and it was a moment to be forever ingrained in both their minds. But it only took a short moment for Charming to break their tentative alliance. "But you still took Aurora's heart."

Hook flared his arms out to his sides in a grand gesture. "People do get hurt in my world," he said, a flamboyant grin plastered on his face. "I am a pirate, after all. Besides, I gave it back."

Charming shook his head, but could not hide the smile spreading across his face. "I guess that's your excuse for Belle too?"

Hook held the forefinger and thumb of his right hand about an inch apart and furrowed his brow. "Actually, I do feel a little guilty about that one," he said, with a wink.

A moment later, the door to Hook's cabin swung open to reveal an irate Queen. She barged into the room, stood with her hands braced firmly on her hips, and began tapping a hole in the floor with her foot. "Why aren't we moving yet?" she demanded. "Henry's rescue will not take backseat to your budding bromance."

Charming gave Hook a nod before ushering Regina from the cabin, himself along with her. Hook remained behind a moment longer to gather his thoughts. He picked up a plate from the table and threw it against the far wall-along with his pent up frustration and anger, and watched as it shattered into a million pieces. Then he took a deep breath, picked up his coat and headed out the door. "Much better," he said with a smile, as he pulled the door closed behind him.

**-OUAT****-**

On deck, Hook headed straight for the helm. He only paused briefly to watch the prince give Emma an endearing hug, before he continued on his way. At the wheel, he shouted orders to get the ship unmoored and underway. Once they cleared the shoreline, Hook had them adjust the sails accordingly, and found he had little resistance from the crew. This brought a smile to his face he could not hide.

He brought the _Jolly Roger_ about and headed out to open water. Once clear of the distant shoreline, Hook steered the ship toward the great bend that would lead them to the south side of the island. Here, he would make contact with some old friends in _Pirate's Cove_, who could tell them where to find the most recent hideout of the _Lost Boys_. And Hook was certain these boys would know where Pan was keeping Henry. They knew everything that happened on this island, from early arrivals to late departures. Hook could only hope they would still be willing to help him. It had been a very long time since he had made contact with them, and he trusted their civil truce still held firm.

Many a century ago, Hook changed the atmosphere of _Neverland_. It had not been intentional. It had not been out of malice or disregard. But one act on his part, and that of another, had caused the entire nature of the island to change… to morph into the cruel and dangerous world it now was.

Hook's transgression was forgiven many years ago, but the incident still weighed heavy on his heart. He did not want to ever forget that fateful day in _Neverland_, but he did want to erase history and have that day back again. He was certain it would not play out the same way- he would stake his name on that. Furthermore, Hook prayed Pan had not created a new leader of the _Lost Boys_, for that position was only ascertained by the death of the old one. And the old crew, Hook was familiar with.

But if Pan _had_ gotten his hands on him- on any of the ones who refused to follow him for that matter, they would most certainly all be dead now.

The thought made Hook swallow hard, his eyes begin to burn. So he was relieved when Regina approached the helm, knocking him back to the present- and far away from the memory.

"How much longer?" she asked, pulling up next to him to look out at the horizon.

"Why do you assume I'm purposely stalling?" asked Hook, leaning over his shoulder to whisper in her ear.

"I don't," she replied. "Why would you think that?"

"The tone of your voice is a dead giveaway," he replied, standing himself upright with a smug smile.

Regina shook her head as if trying to remove shackles from her mind. "I'm sorry," she said. "I can't help myself. Without magic I feel useless. I don't know what to do with myself and I'm going stir crazy on this ship. " She paused and drew in a deep breath before dropping her head to stare at her arms crossed over her chest. "I just miss Henry so much. And I just hate being surrounded by people I can't stand!" she finished, gripping her hands in front of herself as if she were about to punch someone.

Hook leaned back over his shoulder to speak into her ear. "Want to know my secret," he smiled. Regina regarded him for a moment then nodded. "I just hate being surrounded by people who can't stand me."

Regina pulled back, her left hand instantly covering her heart in a gesture of shock. "I don't hate you, Hook," she said.

Hook raised a questioning eyebrow in challenge of her statement.

"Okay, well, I can see _why_ you would think that," sighed Regina. "But you do have your useful qualities."

Hook smiled, despite the insult. He had just made headway with the prince, and he wasn't going to let Regina take his, albeit minor, moment of happiness away.

It did not take a genius to realize Regina's current need to not be alone. She most certainly did not want to be down on the mid-deck with the Charming family, and with Rumpelstiltskin hiding away in the bunk room, Hook resigned to let her stand next to him and watch the sea. So they stood together, watching the sails billow in the wind as the _Jolly Roger_ made her way around the island. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, he noticed her reach into the pocket of her short, blue jacket and retrieve a small device he was only vaguely familiar with. He looked over her shoulder and watched as she played with the device, but for the life him, he could not fathom its purpose.

"It's called a cell phone," explained Regina, obviously aware of the pirate's bewilderment. "Among other things, it holds pictures."

Hook let a perplexed grunt escape his lips. "I see no pictures," he said.

Regina's shoulders slumped as her eyes turned downward to stare at the deck. "That's because it doesn't work in this land," she replied. "I just like to look at it sometimes and pretend I can see the pictures I have of Henry." She smiled awkwardly and let out a puff of air. "Pathetic, isn't it?"

Hook shook his head. "To want to see your son?" he confirmed. "I think not."

Regina nudged him with her shoulder. "Thank you," she said. "But let's keep it our little secret, okay?"

Hook nodded with a wink. "Do you suppose one of the Charmings would have one?" he asked, his eyes searching the mid-deck as if trying to see inside all their pockets. "Perhaps they could lend you a picture. You know, till we have the real thing for you to look at."

Regina's abrupt laugh caused Hook to jolt upright. "I seriously doubt any of them would be willing to give me anything," she said, shaking her head.

Hook looked at the woman for a moment, remembering all the things Emma and her family had gone through because of her. "Yes, perhaps not," he replied with a frown. Then he swiftly turned the wheel a few notches port and tied off one of the rungs. Without any formal adieu, he stepped away from the helm and started toward the stairs.

"Wait!" called Regina, still standing next to the wheel. She pointed at it, then toward Hook. "You're just going to leave it like this?!" she exclaimed.

Hook turned back from the top of the staircase. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head forward in reply.

Regina shook her head and irritably waved him away. "Yes, yes, I know," she sighed. "Three hundred years of experience. Go. I'll just stay here and… you know… let you know if something goes wrong."

Hook winked back at the Queen before completing his descent down the stairs. Once his boots hit the mid-deck, he headed straight toward Emma- standing amongst her family near the main mast.

_**-OUAT-**_

Emma had long since stopped listening to her parents talking. She stood there, hands on her hips, head nodding up and down as if completely enthralled with the conversation, but really wishing she could be somewhere else at that moment. Because secretly, she was watching Hook and Regina at the helm. She could not imagine what the two of them were talking about. And when they started laughing, Emma became down right curious as to what could possibly make them laugh at a time like this. So when she noticed Hook making his way toward her, she declared to herself that she would ask him about it right away. And would accept nothing less than the truth in return.

But when he approached, and gently guided her to the side with his hand softly resting on her arm, all thoughts of accusatory questions evaded her mind.

The warmth of his hand on her elbow sent a chill up her spine. It removed all negative thoughts and relished in its firm, masculine dominance as it lead her away.

"May I have a word?" he asked, dipping his head forward in a move that rivaled any sincerity she ever experienced.

Emma nodded, unable to form words in her throat. Her mind went blank momentarily as she stared into his deep, blue eyes.

Hook brushed a finger across his lips, a sign Emma recognized as hesitation. "Do you have a picture of Henry?" he asked.

Emma's eyes widened. That was not what she expected him to ask. Thus, unable to form the words to ask why; she reached into a pocket and retrieved her wallet. "Uh, yeah," she finally stammered. She pulled a photograph from the leather case and passed it to him. It was one of Henry sitting on his castle back on _Storybrooke's_ shores. It was one of her favorites, but for some reason, she couldn't stop herself from handing it over to the man.

A somewhat surprised smile came over Hook's face, and she couldn't help but return the expression. "Thank you, " he said.

After a moment of staring at his full lips, Emma shook herself back to reality. "Oh, um, what do you want with it?" she asked. "I really don't want anything happening to it."

Hook gave her a reassuring nod, and then tapped his bottom lip with his hook. "I assure you I mean no malfeasance toward it," he said. "I simply want to have a better look at the boy before we go headfirst into battle with Pan. I only met your boy for a short while, and I wouldn't want to mistake him for one of Pans."

Emma could not find argument with the pirate's motive. "Sure," she smiled. "Just make sure I get it back in one piece."

Hook laughed at the irony. "I promise I will take as much care with your picture as you did with my coat," he said, with a wink and downward tilt of his head. Then he did something completely unexpected. So out of the blue, Emma did not have time to react. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her forehead, then tuned and walked away- heading toward the hatch that lead below deck.

Emma's knees suddenly went weak, her hand went straight to her chest where she found it heaving and glistening with a cold sweat.

Her mother's voice broke her from her moment of surprised weakness. "What's wrong?" asked Snow, grabbing Emma by the shoulder.

Emma stared back at the woman with her eyes wide, her mouth agape and her heart racing. "Oh my god," she breathed. "I think I just swooned."

Snow's expression was one of complete shock, and she did not hide it well when she spoke. "Swooned?" she repeated. "Over what exactly?"

Emma shook her head and tried to blink her way out of her confusion. "Is that even a thing?" she asked. "Swooning? Cause I swear I just did. Swoon, I mean."

Snow placated her with a smile. "Emma, honey. Tell me what happened."

Emma, still holding her hand over her heart, swallowed the lump forming in her throat and closed her eyes. "I really don't want to talk about it right now," she rushed, relieved her senses had finally returned to their natural state of defense. Then she pushed past her mother and headed toward the pulpit to be alone.

She could not believe what came over her. That was not like her. Not one second of that whole exchange was anything remotely close to how she had planned it. She remembered wanting to berate Hook for sharing a laugh with the Evil Queen, how she was going to ask him about everything her father had just told her about his childhood. But instead, she just stood there like a silly little schoolgirl who was asked to the Valentine's dance for the first time in her life.

Emma didn't know what to do with her self. She wanted to smack herself for being so foolish. She wanted to shake her defensive walls back into place. She wanted to admonish her inability to control her emotions and resolve. She wanted to… She wanted to… Feel his lips once again on her skin.

Her hand flew up to her mouth. She covered it in a shameful realization she did not want to acknowledge. After all, she was here to save Henry. A distraction was the last thing she needed. Nothing else mattered but saving her son. She had no room in her mind for anything else.

And yet…

Unexpectedly, something else was there. And what scared her the most was that there was nothing Emma could do to stop it from materializing.

_**-OUAT-**_

Several hours later, _Neverland's_ sun began to drop below the horizon, causing beautiful, muted colors to spread out across its expansive sky. And Emma found herself still standing at the pulpit, alone. That is, until she was joined by her mother and Regina.

"So that's _Pirate Cove_," shrugged Regina.

Emma tore her eyes from the skyline and allowed them to settle on the land quickly approaching them. So lost in thought, she hadn't noticed how close they were to the island.

"Not exactly what I was expecting," stated Snow, her voice mimicking Regina's lack of awe.

But Emma smiled. "Actually," she said. "This is exactly what I was expecting."

Coming upon them quickly was a long wharf; busy with activity and noise so loud it could be heard clear across the water. There were pirates everywhere, moving crates, piling aboard ships, calling out to the extremely buxom women flaunting their wares to whomever would watch. It was bright and colorful and full of commotion and wonder. Emma was almost taken aback by what she saw. "It's right out of the movie," she breathed, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. "This is actually the first time I've ever felt a sense of familiarity since breaking the damn curse."

Regina stuck her face in front of Emma's, sure to get her attention. "What, are, you talking about?"

Emma pointed at the shore, to where she saw people scrambling to make room for the _Jolly Roger's_ arrival. "This!" she exclaimed. "It's right out of the movie! _Hook_!"

"You called?" asked a smooth voice behind her.

Emma turned suddenly, and saw the movie's namesake standing behind her. She suddenly didn't know what to say. It was too surreal. So, she laughed despite herself, and put a hand on his arm. "One day, I'm really going to have to show you something," she said.

Hook replied with a lewd sweep of his tongue across his lips. "I count the moments," he slurred.

Emma let the remark slide off her, content to be both familiar with something, and to be finally getting somewhere in regards to finding Henry. For if she remembered correctly, it was in _Pirate's Cove_ where Hook said they would find their way to the _Lost Boys_ and in turn, toward Pan and her son. The anticipation was almost too much for her to bare.

Finally some action.

_**More to Come… **_


	6. Chapter 6

**On the Sword**

Chapter VI

"Concentrate, Henry. Think of your land and everything you miss and love within it." Pan stood next to Henry, his brow furrowed in deep anticipation. "All you have to do is believe. Believe you are back in _Storybrooke_, back with your family."

Henry drew a deep breath and leaned forward to brace his hands on his knees. He closed his eyes, pursed his lips and tried his hardest to think of his two mothers back home. Except, when Henry conjured an image of them, they were standing amongst the foliage of the island he was now well acquainted with, not the town where he grew up. Pan told him to truly believe, concentrate and imagine home and it would instantly become real around them. Travel by way of imagination, Pan called it. Henry was partial to the idea, but discovered it to be an impossible task because deep down, he sensed his mothers were here in_ Neverland_ not in _Storybrooke_. He briefly considered mentioning this, but for several reasons he held back. Unsure of the extent of Pan's magic and impatience, Henry feared the repercussions of Pan knowing his family's real location. He was also afraid Pan would go after them if he knew this. So, Henry pretended to do as Pan asked, making sure it wouldn't work so his family would stay safe. But when the time came, Henry knew these lessons would be beneficial. For when his family eventually rescued him, they would need a way home.

Henry stood up and shook out his arms. "Maybe I need a break," he said. "It's been hours and I'm starting to get a headache."

Pan smiled wearily and put a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps that would be a good idea," he replied. "We'll try again later."

Henry watched as Pan joined a group of boys huddled around a large fire pit. Then, Henry ambled over to the edge of the clearing and took a seat on a log. He kicked the dirt around at his feet and picked at the bark for some time before, Felix, one of Pan's most trusted friends, came and sat down next to him.

"You must succeed," stated Felix, his narrowed eyes peering up at him from beneath his oversized hood. "If Pan can't control you, he _will_ end you."

Henry gulped and tried to ignore the pit forming in his stomach. "End me?"

Felix snickered. "Pan may not be able to kill anyone, but…" his voice trailed off as he tapped his large club purposely on the ground.

Henry blinked several times. "He… can't… he can't kill anyone?" he stammered.

"Part of the curse," informed Felix. "_The Light_ forbade it. It wasn't even possible for anyone here till… well..."

"What?"

Felix used the tip of his club to push back his hood, then leaned in close to Henry. "Murder was unheard of here till the blood of an innocent child drenched _Neverland's_ soil. You see, time stands still here. No one and nothing grows old. Therefore, nothing ever died. Until that day when a boys life was taken and his blood soaked into the islands soil… forever tainting it with evil and doom. Once that happened… " Felix paused as a smile spread across his face. "It was open season on murder."

"Except for Pan?"

"Except for Pan," agreed Felix. "But many of us believe in his magic; in his stories of great power and dominance. We are willing to do his dirty work in order to be taken to this new untouched land of yours. So like I was saying before, you must succeed."

Henry felt a chill run down his spine as Felix repeatedly tapped his club slowly on the ground again.

_**-OUAT-**_

Emma stood outside Hook's quarters, her hand hovering near the door but unable to knock. She both recognized and loathed her foolishness in this regard, so she took a deep breath and attempted to school her determination. In her head, she repeated a mantra… _Nothing matters in this room. No one matters in this room. Only Henry matters_. Finally, she rapped on the wooden door with one hand and pushed it open with the other.

Her breath caught in her throat when her eyes took in the visage before her; Hook standing beside his bed, facing her and naked from the waist up. His arms were at his sides, his right thumb hanging lazily from his unfastened belt. His chest was broad, masculine and with each inspiration Emma could see the defined muscles of his abdomen contract and expand. It took all her mental and physical strength to keep her mouth closed and not stare. But there was a vulnerability inside of her she could not push away. It had been so long. And Hook was everything a cheap Harlequin model yearned to look like, but obviously fell way short of Emma realized, now that she was looking at the real thing.

She blinked, and used that millisecond to gather her resolve- the resolve that had somehow slid from her body onto the floor. "Really?" she asked, when finally confident her voice would not give away her flustered state. She shifted all her weight to her left leg but kept her hand on the doorknob in case her resolve pooled once again on the floor and she needed to make a hasty retreat. "Were you standing around with your shirt off just waiting for someone to walk in?"

Hook smiled. "How do I know you weren't outside my door just waiting for me to remove my shirt?"

"Whatever," she sighed petulantly. Emma had matters to attend and although his semi-naked, jealously inducing body was a distraction, it was one she could get past- especially when it came to her son. "Gold told me only the men are going ashore," she continued, a hint of condescension in her voice. "That's a bit sexist isn't it? Even for you." Then she stepped into the room and leaned against the wall on the other side of the door.

A mistake she quickly regretted, for Hook stepped toward her, stopping only a mere inch from her body. She got the sense he was trying to unnerve her, to make her feel flustered, but she refused to fall for his seductions and stood her ground. She could feel the heat emanating from his body through her clothes, but refused to give an inch- an inch he took anyway when he leaned forward to speak in her ear. "I'm not sure what sexist means," he replied, his breath tickling the delicate skin on her neck and sending a shiver down her spine. Then he reached up beside her head with his right arm and she nearly fainted at the thought of him touching her again. But instead, he grabbed something from behind her and stepped back, a black shirt now dangling from his hand. "But I'm sure I would love to try it sometime."

Emma blew out a breath and rolled her eyes; an expression she hoped would mask her unwelcomed moment of anticipatory thrill. "It means chauvinistic," she said, watching as the pirate pulled the shirt over his head and began a slow process of fastening only the bottom few buttons.

_Stop looking at his chest. Keep your mind on Henry._ She repeated this several times and, eventually, thoughts of her son began to wash away any stirrings she felt toward Hook. Picturing Henry's face, his arms around her in a bear hug, quickly brought Emma back to the task at hand. "I should be going with you. He's my son."

"Um, no," was Hook's simple reply.

"I'm sorry," uttered Emma. "What makes you think you can stop me? Or Regina for that matter? She's pretty confident she'll be going ashore as well."

Hook drew in a deep breath and picked up a leather vest from off the table. "It's not safe for women of your standard to be walking around _Pirate's Cove_," he said. "You have no clue what form of incivility and debauchery exists here. The men will go ashore, I will make contact with my friend and buy provisions for you and the other ladies to wear. Then, tonight, we shall set out in search of the _Lost Boys_."

Emma huffed. "I've seen my share of debauchery," she said. "Besides, it doesn't look that bad out there. "

Hook laughed. "Through what rose colored glasses were you looking through, Ms. Swan? _Pirate's Cove_ is one of the filthiest, uncivil places I have ever set foot."

Emma frowned and jutted a thumb over her shoulder. "What? That place?" she asked. "It looks like something out of a _Disney_ theme park."

"Perhaps this _Disney_ has blinded you from the truth of what is truly out there," he replied, snapping his hook onto his left wrist.

Emma furrowed her brow in contemplation. _What was it that_ Neverland_ had the ability to do? Something about happy thoughts?_ "You mean because I wanted it to be a nice place, my happy thoughts made it a nice place?"

Again, Hook laughed. "What are you on about, Swan? There are no happy thoughts in _Neverland_, only fleeting moments of enjoyment. Besides, that kind of magic is reserved for children here."

"Yes, I know," stated Emma. "Adults need pixie dust, right?"

Hook raised an eyebrow. "You know of this how? From this _Disney_ fellow?"

"Sort of. But more from Gold, actually."

Hook frowned. "Yes. That's right. The Dark One has been here before."

Emma's eyes went wide. "He didn't say that much."

Hook slipped his vest over his shoulders and began fastening it with an agility that astounded Emma. "What exactly has the crocodile told you?"

"Well," sighed Emma. "He told us how magic worked here and how you might know how we can get our hands on some pixie dust."

"He was right about that," replied Hook. "I do know where we can acquire some. An old friend of mine is quite the connoisseur of the substance. Perhaps she will allow us use of some. But as far as Rumpelstiltskin's involvement here, he told you nothing?" Emma shook her head. "Well, I have no desire to explain the entire history of _Neverland_ right now, nor my involvement in it, so suffice it to say, the Dark One has travelled here in the past. It was before my time, but it was spoken of quite fervently. You see, he had no power in which to wield here, and since most of the islands inhabitants are from other realms, they were quite aware of him when he arrived."

"What was he doing here?" asked Emma.

Hook reached for his coat draped over one of the chairs. "He was looking for a way to usurp Pan's powers," he replied. "Something about trying to get to a land without magic. But it didn't take long for him to realize that neither Pan had the ability to travel to other realms, nor he enough to take pixie dust from Tinkerbelle." Emma almost laughed out loud when she heard the name. She knew it was coming. She expected to hear her name brought up eventually, but it still sounded crazy to her when it did. "And with most of the population ready to behead the imp for crimes against their families and loved ones, he did not stay very long."

"So why is it safe to take Gold with you and not us women?" she asked.

"Because I would be less put out if something were to happen to him than I would should something happen to you," he replied. "And I don't particularly want you to see what I might have to become once we are ashore."

"What do you mean?"

"I will have to enforce my authority in order to make certain you and your family will not be harmed or threatened whilst we are here," he stated, matter-of-factly. "Gold will be bait. I will use him to draw out anyone who might fancy taking a stab at either him or me and ensure it will not ever happen again. Thus, regaining control of power in this land."

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Gold as bait? I can live with that, but what about David?"

"Charming can take care of himself."

"So can I."

"I don't doubt that you can," replied Hook. "Or your mother or Regina, for that matter. But women are treasured targets here and I won't have the means to keep my eye on all of you and execute my plan. So please, I ask that you and the other women remain aboard until we get back. "

Emma nodded reluctantly and watched as the pirate adjusted his shirt at the edges of his coat sleeves. He did it with such grace and flare she could not tear her eyes away, until she caught Hook staring back at her with a smile. Suddenly, she found the items on his table extremely interesting. She began fidgeting with some of the maps and instruments strewn about before she remembered something very important. "Are you done with my picture of Henry?"

Hook's smile deepened before it disappeared, and Emma sensed him trying to unnerve her again. But she held her ground. "Aye, that I do," he replied, then retrieved a large, leather bound book from the shelf beneath the window. He opened it and pulled out the picture to hand to her.

She reached over the table to accept it, but he held it tightly- like a child playing keep away, and stared into her eyes. "Thank you," he said. Then he dipped his head forward. "You have no idea how much lending me this picture actually meant."

Emma shuddered when her fingers brushed against his still holding the picture. Then she gave a little tug and it fell from his fingers. "Actually, I know exactly how much this picture means," she replied, putting it in her back pocket. "And I still don't like waiting on the ship. And I don't like waiting in general, but… you're welcome. For the picture."

The pirate smiled as he rested his good hand on the hilt of his sword that now hung around his waist by a well-worn scabbard and belt.

_Harlequin romance… eat your heart out_.

As soon as the thought entered her mind, she quickly regretted it. She felt the blood rush to her face and knew she had to get out of there. With a quick good-bye and promise to keep the women on board, she rushed out of the cabin and shut the door quickly behind her. Then she fell back against it and let out a long breath. _So close_, she thought to herself. And when she was certain all her blood was in it's rightful place, and her knees stopped shaking, she made her way topside.

_**-OUAT-**_

Hook stood in his cabin and stared at the door. When he heard a quiet thump against its wooden structure he let out a small laugh. "And here I thought I wasn't getting to you, Ms. Swan."

He remained staring at the door, reminiscing on how she reacted to his kiss the other day- and how she had swooned, until he heard her climb the stairs to the upper deck. Then he picked up the book from which he kept the picture of Henry, tore out one of the pages, folded it neatly and put it in his pocket.

Above deck, he saw Regina standing at the pulpit watching over the bustling town of _Pirate's Cove_. He approached and caught her off guard as he pulled up beside her. "This is for you," he said, pulling out the folded paper.

Regina flashed her typical _I-trust-no-one_ frown and looked at his hand. "What is it?"

Hook passed her the faded paper, but would not let her open it. "Perhaps when no one is around," he said, with a wink. Then he left and went to meet Charming and Gold at the gangplank.

_**-OUAT-**_

Charming pulled irritably on the collar of his shirt as they made their way through the streets of _Pirate's Cove_. Hook lent him and Rumple some clothes better suited to the land, to which they both begrudgingly accepted. But they were ill fitted and lacked one of _Storybrooke's_ more favorable amenities- fabric softener. However, Charming had to admit that although he did enjoy a good denim, being back in clothes more befitting a Prince of the _Enchanted Forest_ was quite comforting. He missed the feel of leather boats and billowing shirts- even if they were from the closet of a pirate.

After being provided with a few rules concerning pirate society, he, Rumple and Hook set out into the _Cove_ in search of a very specific Inn. Hook all but guaranteed his friend would be there this time of day, drinking and carousing with some of the more intimidating pirates of the land. Charming took his word and followed. He also kept a close eye on his surroundings; he searched for dangers, threats and more importantly, heaping piles of dung that he already stepped in at least once since leaving the wharf area.

Charming travelled a lot in his years, more so than most due to his unique circumstances in life, but _Pirate's Cove_ was hands down the worst case of human existence he ever experienced. It was filthy, with corruption abundant on every street corner, and he was quite certain the rat population outnumbered the human. It also didn't help that every person they passed leered back at them. Charming wasn't sure who they were specifically targeting, but he was certain none of them were welcome. He was a stranger, and it was common knowledge pirate's distrusted strangers. Rumple was the Dark One, and as Hook explained, well recognizable even without his crocodile skin and black leather. But Hook was something else all together. When people looked at him, Charming recognized the fear on their faces and took notice of how they shrank back from the curb or scurried into their stores when he passed by. It also did not go unnoticed by Charming how Hook reacted to this display. Charming saw a sense of power, a sense of menace in his walk. Hook did not look like someone to be trifled with, and even Charming thought better of asking the lame questions invading his mind- like how much further, or, does the smell get any better the farther from the docks we go?

Eventually, they all arrived in one piece at the Inn to which Hook indicated.

Squeezed between a metal shop and an alley, the Inn looked small and quaint, yet in need of some drastic repairs. It was constructed, like many of the other structures in the _Cove_, from white plaster and crisscrossing dark wood beams. The door to the establishment was inset with a sign hanging above it and out over the walkway. It read 'The Black Skull'. Charming frowned at the name, but did not have time to remark upon its unwelcoming nature, because Hook was glaring at him.

"Keep your heads about you," the pirate instructed. "Don't make eye contact if you can help it, and please," he paused to look directly at Rumple. "Don't upset the patrons by showing your face."

Charming nodded with mild displeasure. He may have established a truce with the pirate, but he still didn't like taking orders from him. Even when he knew they were righteous. Charming had no real experience with pirates, and although he considered himself a brave man, a man of strength and honor, there was something to be said about Hook's expertise concerning their situation in _Neverland_. He looked at Rumple and heard him begrudgingly reply before pulling his hood further over his face, and Charming realized that this must be even harder for him to swallow. A moment later, they entered the Inn and stepped into one of the busiest, loudest and seediest bars Charming ever set foot in.

The rancid body odors coming from the men crammed inside made his nose hair curl. The stale lager and urine that coated the floor made his stomach lurch. And the semi-toothless women and their overflowing breasts made him want to tear his eyes out. Their scabby faces and rash infected skin were practically oozing infections and disease. And the men were no better with beards encrusted with vile food and hair greasy from never seeing the inside of a shower. Charming became instantly keener on doing what Hook said- stay away and don't talk to anyone.

Hook pointed them toward a table about half way back of the Inn, across from the main bar and up against a wall. Charming appreciated the choice for its strategic location; where Hook could keep an eye on them while being protected from at least one side. Then Hook made his way toward the large bar running the length of the far wall. Charming watched as the pirate made his way through the crowd, pushing people away obviously not smart enough to scamper on their own accord. A few tried to stand their ground against the pirate, but quickly changed their minds when Hook leered at them down his nose and raised his hook threateningly. "He really is in his element," stated Charming, as he wiped a spot on a bench with his sleeve before he took a seat.

Rumple only grumbled and made sure his cloak was tucked safely under him before he took a seat across from the prince.

Charming made a sweep of the establishment with his eyes, noting exits and possible escape routes, before crossing his hands on the table. "Just like home," he jested.

"Lets just get this over with," replied Rumple. "The longer I am here the more likely someone is to recognize me."

Charming looked over to the bar where Hook laughed and clapped the barkeep on the shoulder. "Well, it's up to him now," he replied.

"Why are we even here?" asked Rumple. "He obviously doesn't need our assistance in procuring information from these scoundrels."

Charming shrugged. "Maybe he just wanted someone to have his back," he replied. Then he frowned. Charming realized that although _he_ was capable of defending himself, Rumple- without the powers of the Dark One, was merely a sitting duck. But he kept the conundrum to himself, hesitant to make Rumple feel even more nervous about his situation.

A moment later, a barmaid approached; skinnier than the rest, but still just as vile. "What can I get you fellows?" she asked, her yellowed teeth displayed between cracked and leathery lips.

"Whatever he's drinking," replied Charming, pointing to Hook at the bar; hoping the reference would enlighten the woman to whom he was travelling with.

The barmaid looked over her shoulder and when she turned back, her shoulders were straighter and her voice much cheerier. "And for you, sir?" she asked, flirtatiously leaning over the table to peer under Rumple's hood.

"Nothing for me," he sneered, trying to deflect her curious intrusion.

"I know that voice!" she suddenly cried, tearing back Rumple's hood. "You're the Dark One!"

This brought Charming to his feet, his hand already on the hilt of his sword and ready to draw by the time he was standing. No time for discussion. Rumple's identity could not be denied.

The rest of the patrons closed in on their table as they quickly grasped the barmaid's claim. Several of the pirates already had their swords drawn by the time they reached them, spitting and issuing threats of dismemberment as their mob grew. Suddenly, Charming's sword was at the ready, pointed at the throat of the nearest man and prepared to defend. But Rumple merely remained in his seat, fear evident on his face as he sat there unable to rise to the occasion.

"I suggest you back away," threatened Charming, inching his sword closer to the pirate's Adams apple.

In less time than it took to utter the threat, several swords were pointed at his chest. "Or what?" sneered one of the men.

"Or you will have to deal with me," came a familiar voice from behind the litany of armed men.

The crowd parted to reveal Hook standing amongst them, his sword still sheathed, but his eyes burning with an intensity even Charming found disarming.

"We have no beef with you, Captain," said the man. "Or your brave friend here. We only want the imp."

"Well, you can't have him," replied Charming. "He's under our protection."

"Why would you want to protect him?" seethed the man. "He brings nothing but death and misery to everyone he encounters!"

"I need not explain myself," stated Hook. "Now please, drop your swords before I show you why I am to be feared in this land."

The man huffed, obviously not rattled by the threat. "You're reign here as the dreaded pirate king ended years ago when Tinkerbelle helped you escape. Your name means nothing anymore, Captain Hook."

"Then I guess I'll just have to prove myself all over, again" replied Hook. Then he pulled his shoulders back, dropped his head and gripped the hilt of his sword; all the while a sinister grin and even more sinister glint in his eye, began to form.

Hook was about to become the man he earlier wished Emma not see.

_**More to Come…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- **Rating has changed to 'M' as of this chapter due to violence and, most likely, language in later chapters. Also, I would like to thank the reviewers and followers of this story- especially **onetreefan** (your loyalty has not gone unnoticed), for I appreciate them more than I expected.

**On the Sword**

Chapter VII

Regina made sure no one was watching as she stood next to the helm and pulled out Hook's note from her pocket. She slowly unfolded it, and suddenly her emotions clogged into a solid, opaque ball within her that not even the darkest of moments could penetrate. Her legs went weak; her hands trembled as she fell back onto a barrel. It was a sketch of Henry sitting on something- the background was incomplete, but that didn't matter to Regina. It was the face that was important. She held the paper gingerly with one hand and let her other hand brush gently over the image. Then her left hand went to her chest as her eyes began to fill with tears. She smiled and gripped the picture to her heart and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Captain," she breathed. "I owe you. I owe you big time."

She spared one more glance at her precious Henry, then neatly folded it and placed it back into her pocket. After a moment, she got up and joined Emma and Snow at the railing facing the _Cove_, a light bounce back in her step.

_**-OUAT-**_

Upon Hook's threat, some of the more sensible patrons took several steps back, giving Charming the room he needed to walk around the table and place himself between Rumple and the man threatening to kill him. He kept a watchful eye on the crowd around him, but spoke only to Hook. "Did you get what we needed?"

Without so much as a blink, Hook nodded.

Charming rested his gaze on the man whose sword was still aimed at Rumple's heart. "Then I suggest we leave. Now. I'm sure, before anything gets out of hand, this man will let us leave peacefully."

Hook stood still; unflinching. "That's not going to happen," he said.

Charming grabbed Rumple by the arm and yanked him to his feet. "We're just going to…" Before the prince finished his statement, his sword was hurled across the room.

Then in a blur of black leather and frenzied motions, Charming found himself pressed up against the wall with Hook holding ground before him. The man who disarmed the prince was now several feet away, still brandishing his sword, but it was now pointed at Hook. Charming rested a hand on Hook's shoulder and spoke softly. "You don't have to do this," he said.

Hook spared him a fleeting glance over his shoulder. "Aye, but I do."

Suddenly, the assailant charged toward them, his sword held high and swinging for Hook's chest. Before Charming registered the fluster of activity, he found himself on the floor- knocked down by Hook's arm as he swiftly turned to deflect the attack. Charming remained on his hands and knees as Hook, all at once, knocked the other man to the floor and trapped his sword between his own hook and sword. Then, Hook slid down the length of his opponents blade till his knee rested on the man's chest and his sword lay perfectly horizontal to his throat.

Charming scrambled to his feet, raced toward Hook and knelt beside him. He leaned into the pirate's view, his eyes pleading and demanding that he stop. "Don't do this," he said. "We can still walk away."

"I can't," replied Hook, his voice way too steady and calm for Charming's liking. "But I will make damn sure this bastard can't either." With a swift, downward motion, Hook let the full weight of his body fall onto his opponent. His sword cut cleanly through the man's neck, instantly severing the head from its body.

Charming fell backward onto the floor, stunned, shocked, and unable to stop staring at the bloody spectacle before him.

He was unable to move, unable to even breathe, until Hook rose from the floor. Whoever stood within swords length of the pirate scrambled and clawed their way to the back of the Inn in search of safety. Hook then approached the bar, slowly, his shoulders heaving under the heavy weight of his leather coat as he leaned over the bar to retrieve a rag. When he turned back to the crowd, to Charming still on the floor and Rumple cowering by the bench, he was greeted with silence.

For Charming, the next few moments played out in slow motion. Hook carefully, meticulously, and with a disturbing sense of calm, wiped the blood from his sword and threw the rag back onto the counter. Then he walked toward the door, his sword sheathed by the time he reached Rumple. He picked the imp up by the scruff of his neck and pushed him toward the door. But as Hook stepped over the dismembered head, lying listlessly on the floor several feet from its rightful perch, he paused. Without directing his comment to anyone in particular, he turned to gaze at the crowd and sighed. "Someone pick this up, " he said, tapping the head with his boot. "It's a tripping hazard." Then, with as much indifference as humanly possible, Hook continued through the bar, out the door and into the streets.

Charming scrambled to his feet and rushed after him.

Outside, Hook stood in the middle of the cobblestone road, his face contorted with the anger he had obviously withheld in the bar. His stature brooked no argument, but Charming could not control himself, nor did he think he should. He approached the pirate with both fists clenched and stern indignation. "You haven't changed!"

Hook leveled his eyes on the Prince. "Are you implying there's a need?"

"After all we talked about...! After all you told me…!" Charming pointed back at the Inn, his voice both offended and pleading. "You go and do that! Honor, you spoke of! Nobility! I can't believe I bought it! I fell for your dirty tricks! You _are_ nothing more than a dirty, lying pirate! There isn't an ounce of honor in you. You… You just beheaded a man! My god, what were you thinking?! There were a hundred other ways to get out of that situation!"

"No there wasn't!" replied Hook, stabbing a finger at the ground with so much force Charming thought his muscles would bulge through his coat.

"He's right."

Charming's head flew in the direction of the small voice. Rumple stood to the side, his hands crossed in front of him, his face reflecting a sense of ease. "There was no other alternative," continued Rumple.

Charming stared at both men, incredulous of the whole scenario. "You're siding with him?!" he asked, as he pointed at the pirate.

Rumple nodded. "On this, I am."

Charming threw his arms in the air, turned on his heel and started back toward the wharf. He felt no need to further this conversation.

"They never would have stopped!" he heard Hook call, but Charming kept walking. "Now they know who they're dealing with and won't interfere with our primary goal!"

Charming turned suddenly and began a haste return to the pirate and imp still standing in the middle of the street. "Who says they would have interfered in the first place?!"

"They would have stopped at nothing to get their vengeance on the Dark One," replied Hook. "Trust me, I have some experience in this regard."

"But you're just a filthy pirate!" accused Charming.

"And what do you think they are?!" shouted Hook, pointing back at the Inn.

Charming rubbed the back of his neck to ease the tension ripping through his muscles. His head throbbed. His stomach clenched. "No," he said, slowly shaking his head. "That was crossing the line."

"You're forgetting that I lived in your kingdom, highness," clarified Hook. "I know all about your history. Who you really are and all your campaigns to defeat the Evil Queen in the name of justice. How dare you stand there in good conscience and berate me for killing a man!"

"You're right," replied Charming. "But I never took a man's life simply to make a point! What you did was calculated! It was vicious!"

Hook laughed and rubbed his chin. "Beheaded, slashed, stabbed through the heart… it's still the same outcome in the end. Dead is dead. What difference does it make how you do it?"

"There is a difference!" proclaimed Charming.

"How?"

"I don't know! There just is!"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" asked Hook.

"I'm trying not to!" replied Charming. "I can't believe I'm even having this conversation!"

"It was a preemptive strike," declared Hook, his voice calmer but just as firm. "Ever since murder was introduced to this land, it has been survival at all costs, especially for the pirates. The only way to acquire any form of peace is too make others fear you, otherwise you might as well just lay down your sword and surrender. Fear is power in _Neverland_."

"Why do you think Pan is so dangerous?" Rumple stated.

"How should I now. I've never met the boy," replied Charming. "I can't say I know that much about him, other than wanting to kill him."

"Perhaps even behead him?" provoked Hook.

Charming raised his hand as if to say something, thought better about it, then turned and walked away. Hook and Rumple followed, and they continued without further word back toward the wharf where the _Jolly Roger_ was moored. When they arrived at the bustling port, Hook pulled them aside and took them to an area brimful with carts and vendors. As they walked through the crowd, Charming realized how fast word had spread concerning their incident at the Inn. People showed reverence, smiled and passed them fruit and bottles of rum as they made their way through the market. Eventually, Hook picked up an empty sack and tossed it to him with instructions to gather as much as they could to take back to the ship. Charming and Rumple did as they were told, accepting the offerings of bread, fruit and rum while Hook disappeared into one of the small houses that lined the edges of the market.

With Hook gone, Charming noticed that everyone remained affable- although evidently fearful. He hated to admit that maybe the pirate was right. Things could be easier now that everyone feared them. It left a bad taste in Charming's mouth, it wasn't how he would garner respect, but Hook's method seemed to be working well in _Pirate's Cove_.

After filling their bag with supplies, Charming and Rumple waited near the entrance to the main dock. Hook met them a short while later also carrying a large sack stuffed to the brim. "Clothes," he said, dropping the sack onto the ground. "For the women."

Not even a second after the sack hit the ground, a man; not much taller than Rumple, barefoot and wearing barely a rag, scurried over and picked it up. Hook did not register the man's presence, but merely started down the pier toward his ship. The stranger, with the sack securely in his arms, followed after him, maintaining a respectful distance of several paces. At the gangplank, Hook pointed the man up to where Snow, Regina and Emma stood watching from the deck. The man scurried up the plank, bowed at the women then placed the sack at their feet. After another bow, he came back down and stood before the great Pirate King.

Hook indicated for Charming and Rumple to board the ship, while he remained on the dock with the provisional servant. Rumple went on ahead, but Charming meandered halfway up the plank, weary of Hook's next move. He watched as the pirate pulled something out of a pouch on his belt then bend down to be eye level with the street urchin. Charming heard the distinct sound of several coins clinking into the man's palm, then watched as Hook patted him on the back with a smile and send him on his way. The man ran up the dock with so much spring in his step he resembled a man freshly paroled from a life sentence of hard labor. Then Hook turned and made his way up the gangplank.

Charming shook his head as the pirate passed him. "You are a mystery, Captain Hook."

"I've been called worse," he replied, as he stepped onto his ship.

Charming was about to make his way below, but was stopped as a hook caught his elbow. He looked down at it skeptically before leveling his gaze on Hook.

"Sorry," replied the pirate, sheepishly. "No foul," he said, removing his appendage from the prince's arm. "I just wanted to say something before we embark further into this journey."

"Go on," nodded Charming.

"The way I see it, you're a Prince and I'm a Pirate, " stated Hook, matter-of-factly. "We don't have to understand each other, but as long as we have to work together, we should at least try to accept each others methods."

Charming regarded him for several beats before answering. "On that, I can agree… for now."

_**-OUAT-**_

Once the women sorted through the clothes Hook procured, disgruntled by there state of disrepair but content they were befitting a pirate rather than a barmaid, Hook retreated to his quarters. He barely had time to remove his coat before there was a knock at his door. With jovial anticipation that Ms. Swan was coming for a visit, he opened the door with a flare for the dramatic and bowed. But his heart fell when he saw who was actually standing on the other side. "Hello, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Hello, Hook."

Hook put on a placating smile and leaned against his doorframe, filling the gap to impress upon the imp that he was not welcome.

Rumple pushed his way in anyway and stopped next to the bed for the duration of a glance out the windows, before turning to the pirate. Hook let out a long breath and ran a hand down his face when he realized there was nothing he could do to prevent the forthcoming conversation. "What do you want?" he asked, wearily.

Rumple rested both his hands on the top of his cane and leaned forward. "It is quite apparent I hold no power over you in this land," he began, evoking a wicked smile from Hook. "But rest assured, I also know you will do me no harm whilst we are here."

Hook crossed his arms over his chest boastfully. "And what gives you that impression?"

"Because harming me would put you in disfavor with the Charmings," he replied. "And I know how much that means to you. I see the way you look at Ms. Swan. I see the way you act around them, all chivalrous and self-sacrificing. You may not realize it yet, but you love her and you will do anything to get in her good graces."

The statement hit Hook like a cannonball to the chest, almost winding him. He swallowed and tried to keep his composure neutral. But he neither wanted to reflect further on it's implications nor did he have the will to discuss his personal life with the imp, so he remained still and listened to what the man had to say; hoping it would end quickly.

"But rest assured," continued Rumple, his voice tight and threatening. "When we return to _Storybrooke_, and we will return, I will have my full power back and the ability to brandish it any which way I chose. "

"What is your point?" asked Hook, evenly.

"My point, Captain, is that if you ever do that again, I will destroy you. Slowly and methodically. I will strip from you everything you have and then take some more." Rumple banged his cane on the floor to emphasize his point. "I understand why it had to be done this time, but I will not be used as bait again. Do I make myself clear?"

Hook shrugged. "Whatever do you mean?"

Rumple took a step forward. "I know what happened back there at the Inn. I know why you brought me. And I played the humble, little coward you needed me to play in order for you to make your stand. I even appreciate that it had to be done. But if you ever play me for a fool again… I will see to it that you never set sail again. No more sea. No more _Jolly Roger_. No more father to resurrect you. I will simply end you."

Hook's considerable proficiency concerning coercion was not enough to hide his incredulity. But as a man who prostrated himself to no one, he did not falter nor flinch under the threat. "You may be correct in your assumption…"

"It is not an assumption. It is fact," stated Rumple. "There was no need for my presence, and that barmaid recognized me too quickly. I have no doubt you told her exactly what to do and say."

"Yes," slurred Hook. "And you played the part so well. I couldn't tell where the actor ended and your true nature began. But do not, for a second," Hook paused, uncrossed his arms and stepped toe to toe with Rumple. "… think that your threats mean anything to me."

There was a long moment where neither man spoke. Each had an ego to protect, but they also knew each other's weaknesses and where, and most importantly when, to strike, in order to achieve victory. It was a clash of wills and Hook was the first to break.; not because he felt sapped or intimidated, but because he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned to see Regina standing in the doorway.

"I'll come back later," she said, with a self-conscious wave. "As much as I enjoy a good Battle Royale, what I came to say can wait."

Hook glanced at her and gave a knowing nod to which she reciprocated with the same.

"No need," said Rumple, interrupting the silent conversation. "We are done here. Right, Captain?"

"More than done," replied Hook, coldly.

Rumple bowed his head and made his way toward the door. Hook stared menacingly after him until Regina opened her mouth to speak. Hook quickly raised a hand to silence her then gestured for her to leave as well. He was thankful for the Queen's restraint and watched as she backed out of the room with an understanding nod and closed the door behind her.

_**-OUAT-**_

Snow came down the stairs just as Rumple and Regina disappeared into the bunkroom. They shut the door behind them, causing Snow to dwell at the bottom of the steps and sigh warily. She had planned to go in and grab her knap sack, but the closed door made her rethink her intentions. She was about to return to the main deck when she suddenly heard Regina's voice through the door.

"Have you lost your mind?!"

"I have done no such thing," she heard Rumple reply.

Snow crept forward, and despite her better judgment, leaned toward the door to listen.

"You have no magic in this land, no power, and you just threatened the one man who not only has the capacity to kill you but also the raging desire to match."

"Hook knows better, " replied Rumple. "He knows that if he harms me, his chances of winning over the affections of Ms. Swan and her maddeningly precious parents, will disappear faster than a gold coin at a Pirate's convention."

Snow pulled her head back. "Oh no, that is not going to happen," she said, under her breath. Then she leaned forward again, even more willing to listen than before.

"There's not a snowballs chance in hell of that ever happening. Charming would no sooner throw himself to a pack of ogres than let his daughter date a pirate."

Snow nodded emphatically. "You tell him, sister."

"Tell him what?"

Snow jumped. The voice had come from over her shoulder, not the other side of the door. She turned to see Emma standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Hm, what?"

Emma regarded her suspiciously. "Are you eavesdropping?"

Snow laughed nervously, but kept her voice low. "Me? What gives you that silly idea?"

Emma stepped closer, arms crossed over her chest. "Who's in there?'

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" replied Snow, but her daughter's expression disclosed she was not buying it. Snow rolled her eyes. "Rumple and Regina."

Obvious curiosity spread across Emma's features. "What are they talking about?"

Unable to lie to her daughter, Snow smiled sheepishly. "You," she said, in a small voice.

Emma instantly joined her, her right ear cocked toward the door.

Snow, uncomfortable with her daughter hearing the conversation, was about to usher Emma away, but she stopped when she suddenly heard Regina's voice again. The subject had changed.

"I'm not defending him. I'm trying to save your life. That man dared to break into my castle knowing full well who I am and what I am capable of. And need I remind you, he showed up to your little duel; regardless of the fact that you are the Dark One. He's also had his heart almost ripped out by you, _and_ my mother, and yet he still lives and never once felt threatened by either of you. That pirate doesn't even know what the word coward means."

"Yes, well, brave and intelligent are not necessarily synonymous with each other, dearie."

Snow bit her lip. She hadn't known Hook long, but she could not recall a time wherein she saw the pirate ever back down or show any measure of trepidation. Except, maybe that day they first met in the _Enchanted Forest_. But then, who wouldn't be afraid; tied to a tree, defenseless, alone and with a pack of ogres heading your way.

Suddenly, Snow felt something bang her shins painfully. She looked up to see Emma tight-lipped and indicating with her eyes to look behind her. Snow turned hesitantly as the blood rushed to her face. Behind her, and leaning casually against the open doorway to his quarters, was Hook.

"Tsk, tsk, ladies," he pouted. "Hasn't anyone told you it's bad form to listen in on other people's conversations?"

Snow regarded her daughter and discerned immediately that she was on her own. "It's not what you think," she said.

"What is not what he thinks?"

Snow spun back around and started to feel dizzy as she came face to face with the victims of her eavesdropping. She gulped as her mind raced with possible excuses. "Nothing," she finally blurted. "We were just… um… with…"

"Me," stated Hook. "Discussing when we should set out for the _Lost Boys_ camp."

Snow privately mouthed the words thank you to the pirate then turned to Rumple and Regina. "Just let me grab my knap sack first." She pushed her way through the door to the crew bunks with a sigh of relief. She grabbed the bag quickly and without further discussion, walked past everyone and up the stairs to the main deck. She heard everyone following her, so when she reached the deck she quickened her pace and made a beeline to her husband. She pulled him by the arm, away from interlopers- the irony of the situation not lost on her.

"We have to talk," she said, in a voice that brooked no argument.

"What's wrong?"

"We have ourselves a problem concerning a certain pirate."

Charming rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."

"And our daughter," continued Snow.

Charming closed his eyes.. "On second thought, don't tell me about it."

_**More to Come…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**On the Sword**

Chapter VIII

Every once in a while, Pan left the camp; sometimes alone, sometimes with Felix and sometimes with an entourage that left the camp feeling deserted. Henry cherished these moments because he could let his guard down and sometimes even find a secluded spot to practice the magic Pan was teaching him. Henry also got the sense the other boys felt the same, for they always seemed a lot more boisterous, and more importantly, less concerned with him.

So taking advantage of one of those times, he sat on a log with his back to the others and used the time to practice. Except, unlike Pan's ambitious need to make an entire realm appear, Henry preferred to practice on a smaller scale, like creating a flower or one of his grandmothers chocolate chip cookies. He only had mild success however, conjuring merely a sprout or a handful of chips. But the chocolate he enjoyed anyway because it reminded him of home.

"Hey, Henry," called a voice behind him.

Henry turned to see a boy, no more than two years his elder, with shaggy hair and well-worn clothes. His name was Hilroy, and he was one of Pan's soldiers. With Felix as their leader, the soldiers were the ones called upon to do Pan's dirty work. Typically, Henry stayed away from them; even standing too close was dangerous. Once, Henry saw a boy get speared in the foot just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Henry had cringed while the others teased and taunted until the boy removed the knife and held it up as a revered trophy.

Then, within moments, the wound healed. Some would say it was by miracle, but Henry knew it was magic. Magic in _Neverland,_ he learned from boys around camp, was effortless for children with the knowledge. However, except for the occasional healing of a wound or a new shiny sword, these boys seemed to lack the imagination to create anything greater or more practical. Any residual thoughts of home or family were long forgotten, so imagining a mother or father was unfathomable to them. They simply lacked the awareness, or memory, or quite possibly the want for anything outside the comforts of their tree houses.

Henry almost felt bad for them, but having been on the receiving end of their constant jabs and malicious taunts, he mostly felt threatened by them. So when Hilroy called him over to play by the fire pit, Henry declined.

Unfortunately, Hilroy did not accept his refusal and dragged him by the arm to where the others were playing the fire game.

"Let's see how long you can hold up against the flame," harassed Hilroy, as he held Henry's hand close to the burning heat.

Henry quickly retracted his hand the moment Hilroy let it go. His refusal to play illicited boos and hisses until Hilroy reached again for Henry's hand.

"How about we make the game more interesting?" stammered Henry, evading Hilroy's grasp by shoving his hands into his pockets.

Hilroy regarded Henry with curiosity. "How?"

Henry put on his bravest face and tried to make his suggestion sound ultimately more fun and dangerous than it actually was. "How about we make a wager? You tell me how long I have to hold my hand over the flame, and if I do it, you have to answer a question for me, honestly."

Hilroy's face lit up. "Like a gamble?" he asked, but did not wait for a reply. "Like the pirates do! We'll call the game 'Pirate's Revenge'," he declared.

Henry didn't really see the connection, but went along with it anyway. "Sure," he replied, pulling his hand out of his pocket. "How long?"

"A gazillion seconds!" cried one of the younger boys.

Henry raised a brow, an expression he surely inherited from his biological mother. "Do you even know how long that is?"

The boy grinned. "More than a quadrillion but less than a bazillion."

Henry shifted his gaze to Hilroy.

"Five seconds," ordered the soldier. "We'll go easy the first time because you're new."

Henry reluctantly agreed then shoved his hand over the nearest flame for a count of five. It hadn't hurt too badly, and he received cheers all around from the boys, so he joined along, somewhat proud of his own bravery, before turning to Hilroy to ask his question. "How did Pan get here?"

Hilroy laughed. "_The Light_ banished him here," he said. "Everyone knows that. Now do ten seconds."

_**-OUAT-**_

Emma followed behind the others as they made their way through _Pirate's Cove_. She observed the filth and decay all around her and wondered what she had thought when they first arrived. All that color and life was now replaced with the debauchery and depravity Hook described. She walked on, keeping on the look out for hazards, but all the while thinking of her son. She pictured him playing in the school ground with his friends. She remembered him wanting to go camping and roast marsh mellows over a campfire. She thought about how he cheered and smiled when his favorite team scored a goal on the television. These thoughts soothed her tired mind and made her smile despite the scum-laden streets around her.

It wasn't until she heard Hook's voice that she remembered where she was and what she was doing.

"What has you suddenly, and most unexpectedly, in high spirits?" asked the pirate, as he fell back to walk beside her.

She matched his step, grateful for the leather tights and boots he acquired as opposed to the long, heavy dresses most of the women around them were wearing. "Just thinking of Henry," she said with a smile. "And don't even think about ruining my fleeting moment of enjoyment by making some lecherous or pig-headed remark."

Hook put his arm around her shoulder and nuzzled his nose into her ear. "I wouldn't dream of it," he breathed, sending an infuriating tickle across her skin. She would have… almost… grabbed the pirate by his lapels and smashed their lips together had it not been for her father.

He squeezed between them, knocking Hook's arm off her shoulder. "Shouldn't you be keeping watch on the road ahead," he stated to the pirate.

Hook bowed slightly and shared a long glance with Emma before turning to leave.

Initially he looked surprised she was allowing her father to disrupt their conversation. But then there was more. The look in his eyes, the emotions he sent to her with nothing more than a glance, hit her like a ton of bricks, like a tidal wave, like an explosion in her chest. That glance yielded a glimpse into his humanity, and it called to her with such force she thought her heart would leap from her chest. It took the briefest of moments, the smallest of glances, to make her feelings ignite into more than just lustful imaginings of a handsome pirate. For it was the first time she truly saw the man and not just the pirate and she suddenly realized Hook was no longer just an idle fantasy.

In that one glance, he had shown vulnerability and she saw it for all it was worth. All the sexual innuendos, all the shivers he caused when he touched her, all the bravery and mystery that surrounded him; she wanted it. She wanted it all.

She knew she was looking at her father strangely, but she couldn't help it, the emotions exploding throughout every fiber of her body were too strong. Emma didn't want the Sunday night romantic comedy, she wanted the heat and passionate thrill of a _Harlequin_ romance. And there it was, right in front of her, walking away because she had allowed it.

The realization alone made Emma beam from within, made at least some of the weight baring down on her shoulders subside. She turned to Charming with an annoyed scowl, partly because she was angry at herself for not seeing this earlier and partly because he deserved it. "What?" she asked, evenly.

"Emma," Charming said. "Try not to get too close to that man."

Emma stared at him, eyes glued to the face of the man who by nature was her biological father but by no means had ever been her parent. "Why?" she asked, both brows raised in challenge.

Charming rested a hand on her shoulder as they continued to walk. "He's dangerous, Emma. More dangerous than you might know," he explained. "I just want you to be careful."

Emma smirked and shook her head. "I'm always careful," she replied. "And I'm starting to wonder if that's a good thing."

_**-OUAT-**_

Hook hated to admit it, but the prince probably had good reason to keep his daughter away. Trapped somewhere between the devil and the deep blue sea, a pirate's life was all Hook knew anymore. Since a young lad, he had sought out the sea like a compass seeking true north. It was ingrained in his DNA. He was not meant for domestication nor confinement to land; to do so would be like carving a hole into his soul.

Unfortunately, Hook had a bad habit of wanting things he couldn't, or shouldn't have; a happy family as a child, freedom from abuse as a lad, a noble life as a young man, a married woman as an adult… and now, Emma Swan. He didn't doubt she enjoyed his little flirtations, regardless of how she reacted, but was she so truly broken and scarred she refused to recognize what was so obviously between them?

Or were her instincts so strong that she could see beneath his exterior and see the mess he truly was?

Hook was assured to get any woman he wanted. But now that the woman truly mattered, he didn't know how to proceed. He wanted her, of that much he was certain. He had known this since their first meeting in the _Enchanted Forest_. But for centuries, he had carried nothing but misery and vengeance in his heart, so much so that it had become cold and calloused. Not only that, but allowing himself to fall in love with a woman who refused to open up to love was truly a messy business. Was the risk worth it? In the past, Hook would have said yes in an instant, but now after suffering heartbreak for centuries, he wasn't sure anymore. Proficient in both sides of the coin, he didn't know if loving and losing truly was better than never loving at all.

But he wanted Emma, more than anything he had ever wanted and denying his heart's desires was not something Hook was akin to. He was more than capable of taking her, and more than willing to fight for her, but he didn't want to have to fight, and more importantly, he didn't want to just take anymore. The pirate inside wanted to smash down her walls and charge ahead, but the honorable man inside wanted to be gentle and wait patently. He was conflicted.

He knew exactly how she felt when he touched her, when he stared at her, when their bodies were close enough to feel one another's heat. He even knew how she truly felt when he was being lascivious and overtly sexual. He knew this because their desires for each other were a mirror image, only Emma was hanging a dark, heavy curtain over his so she wouldn't see what was right in front of her face.

Why couldn't she, wouldn't she, just take the last step? Take the leap and open herself up? If she would just release the shackles of fear and mistrust, she would not only be happier but her mind would become more clear; no longer cluttered or hindered by doubt. And no longer would she have to expend the ridiculous amount of energy it took to keep the walls in place or fight him. She could use that energy for more imperative things- like finding her son.

He walked on, as if not a care in the world, with his back to the others so they could not see his internal struggle, and lead Emma and her family through the _Cove_ into the dense, nightmarish jungle of _Neverland_. But his thoughts left him unfocused and unnaturally distracted. He almost missed the turn in the path that led to the _Lost Boys_ camp.

He came to an abrupt stop and glanced about the treetops then to the forest floor. The others collided into him like a freight train- knocking him forward. He turned back to them and held a finger to his mouth, silencing the questions he saw posed on their lips. Slowly, Hook circled in his spot, fully aware of the five sets of eyes boring into him with both curiosity and trepidation. "We have entered their territory," he said, quietly. The he unbuckled his scabbard and approached Charming. "Where we are travelling, I am forbidden to bare arms. Can I trust you with my sword?"

Charming held his hands out to accept the sheathed weapon, sparring a quick glance at his wife. "Yes, of course," he said, and then fastened it to his waist. "But what about us?"

"We're kind of armed to the teeth," stated Snow.

"You will be fine," replied Hook. "As long as you do as I say and follow the code."

"Code?" questioned Charming.

Hook adjusted his leather coat, tugged on his sleeves nervously. "Aye. Do not speak freely unless given permission. Follow my lead. And do not ever, under any circumstances… Draw. Your. Sword." His speech was met with quiet acceptance. "Now follow me," he stated, then turned and walked further down the path.

A short while later there was a rustling in the bushes. On Hook's command they stopped and a few seconds later several young men, if not merely boys, sprang from the sides of the path; bows drawn, swords at the ready. Hook held his arms out in supplication and bowed to one knee. He held that position until told to rise. He did so slowly, standing with a slight nod of his head toward the eldest boy before him. "I have coming looking for a boy," he said.

"Doesn't everyone," replied the eldest, his sword slowly moving toward Hook's neck. However, Hook did not flinch. He allowed the point of the blade to touch just below his chin but he dared not swallow. "You are Captain Hook, are you not?"

He did not respond until the boy pulled his sword back. "Aye. And we are in great need of finding this boy. Time is quite of the essence."

"He's my son-," blurted Emma, taking a step forward before a sword stopped her.

"Emma," Hook whispered harshly. "Do not speak."

Emma batted the sword away from her face. "We're wasting…"

Hook grabbed her wrist with his good hand, stopping her momentum. "Enough!" he yelled.

The eldest stepped up to her, but leered at Hook . "I am not familiar with this one."

"Forgive her," he said. "For she does not know the customs of this realm."

"But you do," replied the eldest, now smiling at Emma. He tore himself away and stepped back to Hook. He looked him over and ran his hands over and around his waist. Then his eyes met his. "Are you prepared to…?"

Hook gave the slightest of nods. "Aye."

The eldest stepped back and raised his arms out to his sides. "Then we shall send word ahead of your arrival," he said, and sent one of the younger ones, no older than eight or nine, running off down the path. "Follow me, follow the code, and we shall all arrive safely at the camp."

As Hook began to follow, he felt the rest of them fall into step behind him. He spared them a backward glance, gesturing the universal sign 'to be quiet' to which they did.

_**-OUAT-**_

The sounds of the _Lost Boys_ encampment could be heard a short distance before it could be seen. When the path finally opened up to a large clearing filled with tents and tree houses, Emma's mouth fell agape. Boys of various ages, no one older than a teenager, were scattered around the camp. Some were playing games, some were lounging on rocks or low hanging tree branches, some were practicing their sword play and some were walking toward them.

Emma ventured a little closer to Hooks side before they arrived within earshot. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she whispered.

"Yes. Now shut up," he said, out of the corner of his mouth.

The approaching group of boys appeared to be the elders. The one in front raised his arms in a welcoming gesture as a smile spread across his face. "Captain Hook!" he said.

"Robes," replied Hook, returning the smile.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"We are in search of a boy. One that was taken from another realm and brought here. He is the son of my friend," he said, nodding in Emma's direction. "We need to find him."

Robes searched Hook with his eyes. "Do you plan to make tribute?"

Hook's head dipped down slightly, along with his shoulders. "Aye. When have I ever not paid my respects?" he replied, solemnly. "It is with my greatest honor, truest of heart and deepest of sorrow."

Robes nodded. "You are a good man, Captain Hook. Now what about these others you brought with you?"

"They are not pirates, as you can see," replied Hook, eliciting a small understanding laugh from Robes. "But we do need your help, and they require a place to rest, if it wouldn't be too bold of me to ask?"

Robes nodded. "If they are friends of yours, then they are welcome here." He pointed toward the center of the camp, inviting them to walk with him.

Emma let out a long breath and followed. After a few steps she noticed Hook was not with them. She glanced around trying to find him. Finally she spotted him entering the forest to her left, along with two of the younger _Lost Boys_. "Where's he…" she cut herself off with a hand to her mouth.

Robes smiled. "It's all right," he said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Speak freely!" he announced to the group. "Upon Captain Hook's return we shall feast!"

"Return?" asked Emma. "Where's he going?"

Robes led her toward a large table in the center of the camp. "There is something all pirates must do upon entering our camp or they are neither welcomed nor will they receive any help on our part." Robes gestured to a chair and Emma sat down. He then proceeded to sit her parents, Regina and Rumple. "There was a time when _The Lost Boys_ and the Pirates kept, shall we say, an uneasy peace. Now, things are different here."

Robes took a seat at the end of the table, unsheathed his sword and laid it across his lap. Emma could not believe the ease at which these children brandished their weapons. _Different realm_, she reminded herself.

"It's a story filled with great pain," continued Robes, leaning his elbows on the table. "But it is important to tell. It is history and it cannot be undone. And it changed _Neverland_ forever."

_**-OUAT-**_

Hook knew the way. He travelled this path many times during his sojourn in _Neverland_, and usually accompanied by several _Lost Boys_, so their presence now, trailing behind him, did not cause him to worry. They followed quietly, stealthily, and Hook figured, with as much sorrow in their hearts as he.

When he entered the place of tribute, the two young boys dropped back- allowing Hook the space and privacy he so greatly needed. A large rock sat in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by a dozen or so jewels and gold coins. Hook took out the ones in his coat and bent down on one knee. He held them out before him in his outstretched hand like an offering.

Then he closed his eyes.

_**-OUAT-**_

"Many a battle has been fought between Pirates and the _Lost Boys_," Robes was saying. "Even more so between the two tribes of the _Lost Boys_, but those are tales for another time. There is great unease among us here in _Neverland_. We all tolerate each other for the most part, but we do not call one another friends. Aside from your good Captain, that is."

This elicited a snort of laughter from Rumple.

"Many a century ago there was pirate in this land, most feared. He was vengeful, spiteful, and friend to no one but his crew. And from the stories passed to me, he wasn't all that kind to them either. Numerous battles were fought in his name, waged from all sides. Him against us. Us against him. It was a never-ending war."

"But you're just children," gasped Regina.

Robes glared at the Queen, obviously offended by the remark. "As I was saying," he continued, in a tight voice. "The battles were bloody, but never deadly. One side would surrender to the other and all would live to fight another day. It was a battle for ground, a battle for power, but never a battle to end all battles. For you see, the murder of a living soul by another living soul was forbidden in_ Neverland_. It was part of the beauty and majesty of this land at one time, and why pirates, in later years, sought it out. It was a great place to stash their treasures or hide from the law. That is, until they found out it was nearly impossible to leave and they became stuck here like the rest. I'm only aware of a few who were able to escape," he said, as his eyes drifted toward the Dark One.

Charming leaned over the table and shared a quick glance with Rumple. "I'm sorry, but did you say murder was forbidden in _Neverland_?"

"Yes," replied Robes. "Until one fateful day a mistake was made. On both sides. The foolishness of the young and the strength of the elder."

**_-OUAT-_**

Hook placed the gold coins on the ground before the rock, among the others previously placed there in respect. He dropped his other knee to the ground and knelt before the grave. He bit back tears, refusing to let them fall just yet. He had to say something, but words escaped him.

So he sat back on his heels and continued to stare at the cold stone.

**_-OUAT-_**

"Our tribe leader at the time, a brave and strong boy, decided to play a game against this evil pirate. He wanted to steal his ships flag."

"Pan?" asked Emma. "Are you talking about Peter Pan?"

Robes banged a fist on the table. "No one speaks that name here!" he bellowed. "He is a curse upon this land. He is an abomination. He learned nothing that day except how to further his own interests. And those that follow him can follow him to their deaths for all I care. Pan will never rule these _Lost Boys_!" He swallowed thickly and drank from a wooden goblet put before him. "But as I was saying, several of these _Lost Boys_, including myself, saw such great fun in this adventure. It was all we could speak of for days. How we would board the ship, the great battles of the swords, how we would take this treasure and taunt the pirate with it for years to come. It would have been most epic had this pirate not awoken to our leader in his cabin."

"I'm guessing the pirate was none to happy," sighed Emma.

"No," agreed Robes. "You see, I was still on land, and I could hear the screams and clashing of metal from where I stood. This pirate chased our leader onto the deck, down the gangplank and across the docks. It was the longest battle I ever witnessed, that anyone had witnessed. But no one dared interfere. So we all watched, cheering our leader and taunting the other pirates who in turn were cheering on their Pirate King. Then it happened." Robes closed his eyes, drank blindly from his goblet. When he opened them, there was great sorrow in his eyes. "Our leader parried the onslaught of the great pirate, laughing and taunting him with each deflective blow… until he tripped. As he fell back, arms unable to defend himself, the pirate's sword pierced his heart. And our leader fell."

There was silence around the table until Emma reached out and held Robes hand. "He killed a child?" she asked. "I thought it was forbidden?"

"It was," replied Robes, solemnly. "But you see, this death had been an accident. It lacked the intent required under the protection of the Island's magic. And now that the blood of a dead child had been spilt, had soaked into the soil, _Neverland_ was forever tainted, thus breaking the spell that spared life."

"So what did the pirate do?" asked Emma.

"He dropped his sword and fell to his knees. He all but crawled to our leader, still and bleeding on the ground. This pirate held our leader in his arms as he took his last breaths. I knelt across from him, pleading to let him go but he would not. And when he looked me in the eyes, no one could say they saw anything other than fear, regret and pain. I knew instantly that this pirate had not meant to kill our leader. All around us swords dropped. If I close my eyes, I can still hear the sounds of the sobs that filled those next few hours. And all the while, the pirate would not let go. I believe it was after nightfall when he finally got up off the ground and picked up our leader and carried him back to our camp. Not a word was spoke. This pirate dug a grave and buried him just beyond the tree line there." Robes pointed across the clearing. "To this day there has been… darkness in _Neverland_. A struggle for power. And those willing to murder are wining."

"I take it you don't fall under that group?" asked Emma.

"Only in defense of our own lives," replied Robes. "But Pan is willing to do whatever it takes to get whatever he wants. Or at least, his followers do. Pan cannot kill anyone, but he is very good at convincing others to do his dirty work. He promises escape from this land and power and freedom when they do."

"How can one get off this Island?" asked Regina.

"Only a few ways," replied Robes. "And none that I know that still exist here. Pixie dust. Magic beans. The heart of the truest believer." Robes paused and let out a small laugh. "I doubted the last one eve existed at all but recently I've heard Pan has found one."

Emma drew in a sharp breath and looked at Regina. There was no doubt in either mind that he was referring to Henry. "That's my son," she breathed. "The boy we're looking for. Pan went to extreme lengths to take him from our world, he must be what he needs."

Regina braced her hands on the table. "Did you hear the name Henry?"

Robes shook his head. "I only heard rumors," he replied. "I wouldn't even put stock in them if it weren't for the unnatural peace that seems to have settled over the land as of the past few days. We have suspected Pan was up to something."

"We need to know where Pan is keeping Henry?" stammered Regina.

"He is usually around these parts this time of year, I will send out some scouts to see what they can learn," he said. "But first you all must rest. And eat. No one should go up against Pan unless they are at their best. Anything less would be suicide." Robes rose from the table and beckoned for several boys. He whispered something in their ears, and then sent them off into the jungle.

"What became of this pirate?" asked Rumple, and Emma noticed a strange glint in his eyes. It was as if he already knew the answer to the question.

Robes sat back in his chair, a contemplative look on his face. "Oh yes, well, I don't know what became of this pirate," he replied. "But the _man_ comes back every so often and offers his respects at the grave each visit."

"How many pirates actually pay their respects?" asked Emma

Robes smiled. "Only one," he said. "But he comes as a man, not a pirate. He has never set foot in our camp armed with anything other than his hook."

**_-OUAT-_**

Hook rose from the ground and slowly approached the rock. He ran his right hand over the cold stone and bit his bottom lip. With his hook, he traced the carving of the fallen ones name, its tip fitting perfectly into the grooves. "I carry your death with me each and every day, Rufio," he said, quietly. "I shall never allow myself to forget what I've done."

He stepped around the grave to take his leave when something caught his eye. A glint of sunlight bounced off the surface of something shiny on top of the grave. He knelt to look at the mysterious object more closely and found a necklace. It was a small circular pendant hanging on a thin leather chain and Hook recognized it immediately. It was Rufio's. But Hook was certain it was buried with the boy, so when he reached to pick it up his suspicions slowed his actions. He held it so the pendant swung before his eyes, and he became certain of its previous owner.

It didn't make sense. It appeared out of thin air. It gave Hook cause to become further suspicious, so he put the necklace in his pocket and decided to examine it more later, and hopefully in private.

It was after nightfall when Hook broke through the perimeter of the _Lost Boys_ camp. On his approach to the large table where his travel companions were still sitting, a small boy ran up to him and offered a goblet. Hook took a long drink, never slowing his pace, then nodded down at the boy running at his feet. "Thank you, lad," he said, with a smile.

He pulled up to the table and took the empty seat on the end, opposite Robes, and leaned back casually. "Are we all friends now?" he asked with a smile.

As many sets of eyes stared back at him, Hook finished what was left in his goblet then set it on the table. "Aw, so you've told them."

_**More to Come…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- **All hands on deck, Captain Swan is boarding the ship! Prepare for feels and melodrama. Also, I know this chapter is short, but the story flows better when it stands alone. And thanks for the reviews.

**On The Sword**

Chapter IX

Emma did not require silence in order to sleep. Having spent most of her life in big cities, she was used to the sounds of car alarms and streetcars clacking away throughout the night. She even found, on most occasions, the sounds actually helped lull her to sleep. However, she did find the infamously relaxing sounds of a jungle annoying. The rustling of leaves, the strange chirps of exotic birds and the distant sound of a fire crackling, not only kept her awake, but also irritated her enough to force her from her bed.

She threw back her blanket with an exacerbated grunt and crawled out of her shelter. She looked around the compound and noticed several other people awake. A few of the _Lost Boys_, carrying torches, were scouting the perimeter and said hello to her as she made her way toward the fire pit near the center of camp. There, stretched out supine with his shoulders resting on a log, was Hook. He was staring up at the night sky and tossing random twigs and stones into the fire. She wondered if it was his way of remembering Tinkerbelle. The tiny sparks and embers floating in the air were very reminiscent of the Pixie, or at least they were as far as Emma was concerned.

The news of her death had devastated Hook. Soon after his arrival back at camp, Robes informed him about her untimely demise at Pan's hands. It happened shortly after his escape and deemed as punishment for her involvement with him. Several years had passed since Hook had seen the little pixie, but it hurt just as much as if he had seen her yesterday. And not only that, but along with her death went their chances of retrieving pixie dust. This was devastating news for everyone because up until then, the magical dust was their only ticket home. Now, on top of having to rescue her son, they had to contend with the fact that they all might be stuck there. This obviously compounded the guilt already coursing through Hook's veins, for he looked so despondent sitting beside the fire.

Emma stood in the darkness and watched him long enough to feel the need to sit with him.

Rubbing her arms against the night chill, she slowly advanced on the pirate. He looked up at her with a warm smile when she entered into the shadowy glow of the fire. His face, illuminated by the dancing light, seemed serene, but behind his eyes she saw sadness; a tired, old, heartbreaking loneliness that made her stomach clench. Hook could smile all he wanted at her, but his true emotions he could not hide from her anymore. After that look back in the _Cove_, Emma found it much easier to see through his mask, see the soul of the man behind the façade. Hook gave her the key to his heart in that one glance, and along with it, the ability to read him like an open book. Very few people in Emma's life had ever given her such a gift, and even fewer whom she was willing to accept the offer from. But the raw and untamed emotions Hook had shared with her that afternoon, now called to her like a beautiful siren to which she lacked both the want and willpower to ignore.

Emma realized she wasn't just falling for him; she had fallen a long time ago. All of a sudden, she yearned for the freedom that came with living life the way it was meant to be. She wanted to feel the love of a man, and just as much, she wanted to love a man. She wanted to be embraced by the passion she saw in his eyes. She wanted to feel his all-consuming love. She wanted to get lost in his strong and protective arms and feel like she would never doubt anything ever again. The pull she felt, like an invisible rope around her heart, was so strong, she barely remembered taking the last few steps toward him.

"Couldn't sleep either?" she asked, sitting on the log beside his head, close enough that her left leg rested against his arm.

Hook sighed and tilted his head back to rest on the log and looked up at her. "I got used to the sleepless nights in _Neverland_," he said quietly. Then he closed his eyes briefly and ran his tongue absently across his bottom lip. "But my coping skills evade me now. Perhaps too much time away."

Emma smiled down into his beautiful, sea weathered face. There was a crinkle in his eyes that exuded a happiness, a sense of peace, but using the metaphorical key Hook gave her that afternoon, she could see beyond that to the tired, lonely longing buried deep within. "So it's not just me?"

Hook righted his head and leaned to his left so he could pat her knee with his good hand. "Sorry, love. It's an affliction suffered by many here, regardless of age. Notice how many lads are out walking the perimeter? Others still sitting in groups talking quietly." He swept his hook across their line of vision and Emma noticed a lot more boys awake than she initially thought. "I even saw Rumpelstiltskin out walking aimlessly. Not that I care about his personal well-being, but… well, you get my point."

Emma nodded but did not comment, her thoughts suddenly engrossed by the young boys- orphaned boys- around camp. They were all so young, animated and full of potential.

Just like Henry.

A tear sprang to her eye as they began to burn. She felt her jaw spasm in an effort to stop herself from crying. All of a sudden every boy before her became Henry. All she could see was her son, alone, scared and lost.

"Emma, are you all right, love?"

She heard his voice through the haze of misery clouding her mind. It stilled her heart for the briefest of moments, but then it picked its pace up again, hammering against her chest wall. She cleared her throat and wiped frantically at the tears running down her cheeks.

Hook moved to his left and motioned for her to sit beside him. Without the slightest hesitation she slid off the log and moved into his awaiting arm. He held his coat out so she could lay against his body, then he wrapped his arm and coat around her and gently eased himself closer.

The sudden warmth and reassuring strength of his arm relaxed her almost immediately. She could not recall a time in her life when she felt as safe and supported as she did right then. She put her hand on his chest and rested her head against it, snuggling into both his lean, muscular body and his enticing scent of leather and spice.

The fit was perfect.

She felt her tears subside as her head rose and fell with each of his deep rhythmic breaths. Her heart began to slow, but not completely back to its natural pace. "Talk to me," she said quietly.

"What would you have us talk about?"

"Not me," replied Emma, as she wiped away the last of the errant tears the sound of his voice were able to quell. "Just talk to me. I want to keep hearing your voice."

She felt his body nudge closer and his right hand rub her upper arm. She breathed in deeply as his voice lulled her heart into an almost bradycardic rhythm.

"How about I tell you a story," he said, and Emma closed her eyes.

_**-OUAT-**_

Hook felt her head move ever so slightly against his chest. He reached over with his hook and pulled his coat further over her body, then he let it lay in his lap- his once sore and taut muscles now too relaxed for any further motion. It had been too long since Hook experienced the pleasure of feeling true release. Her nearness excited him, her strength thrilled him, but it was her touch that comforted him. He felt all his pain; all his years of single-minded vengeance evaporate away into the ether. His confusion and troubles melted away simply by her being there next to him- her body touching his in search of safety and a friend.

He gently kissed the top of her head before he spoke. "Once upon a time, in a realm more commonly known as the _Enchanted Forest_, there lived a creature of such outstanding beauty and goodness of heart, she was simply called _The Light_. She ruled over the land as any benevolent being would, with a caring hand and yearning to help those in need. But wherever there is light, there must also be a darkness. One cannot exist without the other.

"So in this land, many, many centuries before your parents were even a spark on the distant horizon, these two beings fought. One for power, the other for peace. This battle raged for damn near half a millennium before _The Light_ realized life could not continue to flourish under such circumstances. The powers of _The Light_ and _The Dark_ were too strong to exist among humans and their creatures, so she decided to bring an end to the war once and for all."

Hook paused to peer down at Emma's face. It was soft and content with stray strands of blonde resting gently across her cheek. He wanted to brush them away, to see her full beauty without distraction, but he dared not touch her in case he disturb her.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, not moving her head from his chest.

Hook let out a quiet laugh. "Just making sure you were still listening, love."

She nudged him playfully. "_The Dark_ and _The Light_," she murmured. "Go on."

"All right then," Hook replied. "The war had to end if human existence was to prosper, and _The Light_ not only had the means but also the desire to see life succeed. For you see, _The Dark_ wanted to continue fighting; even it took all eternity to win. He wanted to eradicate all good and just from the realms and would stop at nothing to achieve his goal. _The Light_ foresaw this, and knew that in the end his wish would eventually come to fruition."

"That's not right," mumbled Emma. "Good always wins in the end. That's what Snow and Henry always say."

Hook gave her shoulder a squeeze. "You're getting ahead of the story," he said, with a quiet laugh. "Now hush and let me continue." When he felt her settle back into her peaceful, rhythmic breathing, he drew in a deep breath and continued. "_The Light_ trusted her vision because she knew she was not willing to sacrifice others to win. She was not willing to let others suffer in the name of war. Collateral damage was not an option for her. So you see, with _The Dark_ willing to let innocents suffer and die, he would win in the end due to his selfish nature."

"How did _The Light_ stop him?"

"She sacrificed herself," he said. "She used all but an ounce of her power to banish _The Dark_ where he could no longer hurt people. Unfortunately, this also meant her destruction as well. After she banished him, all that was left of her was enough power to form a child. But a very special child, because she was able to retain one power in this form and it happened to be the gift of foresight. Today, her progeny are known as Seers."

"And what became of _The Dark_?"

"He was banished to a far off realm to live out all eternity alone. But, unforeseen by _The Light_, he left something behind in the _Enchanted Forest_. Something completely corrupted by dark magic, an object that could be used by humans to continue disseminating evil. And any person who possessed this object would become not only a purveyor of dark magic, but also become immortal."

Emma raised her head and tilted it up to face him. "You're talking about the dagger? The Dark One?"

"You're a smart lass, Ms. Swan," he replied, gently returning her head to his chest. "But unlike now, wherein one must kill the current one with the dagger to obtain its powers, the original Dark One still lives. _The Light_, unable to fully condemn a man due to her altruistic nature, left a sort of trap door to his prison realm. She set a mandate, that at the time seemed inconceivable, proclaiming _The Dark_ could escape his prison by using a very powerful, yet nearly unobtainable magic that accompanied the heart of the truest believer."

Hook paused when he felt Emma twitch, but she did not speak. "That is," he continued. "The magic of a child born of magic in a world without magic."

"Henry," she whispered.

Hook rested his head against her's. "Aye, that it is."

"So you're saying the original Dark One is Peter Pan?"

Hook started rubbing her arm before she became too upset. "Yes, but there are further stipulations to his banishment here in _Neverland_," he said. "_The Light_ cast a protection spell here, proclaiming no living soul could extinguish the life of another living soul."

"Which you broke by accidentally killing Rufio?"

Hook squirmed. "Yes, well, let's not rehash that tale right now, all right? But, suffice it to say, until that day… children were protected here."

"Wait. If Pan is to live out eternity alone, how did the _Lost Boys_ and pirates get here?"

"_The Light_ underestimated the powers of the Dark One. He may not be able to leave _Neverland_, but his shadow can. He sent it out into the realms in search of boys he could toy with, corrupt and rule. It wasn't till many centuries later that pirates arrived."

"You?"

"No. They were here quite awhile before me," he said. "I was just the only one who came here seeking vengeance as opposed to finding a secret place to bury treasure. I suppose that is why Tinkerbelle was willing to help me escape. I truly had no business here and when she saw what Rufio's death had done to my heart, I guess she took pity on me. Thought I was deserving of another chance."

"How did she get here? Tinkerbelle, I mean."

"She was part of _The Light_, sent to keep watch over _The Dark_. At first it had been easy, but then as more and more people came she found it much too difficult to protect everyone. Eventually, she shut herself away in seclusion unable to face all those she couldn't help. Apparently, it was just prior to my arrival when she came out of hiding. No one really knows why, but she used to tell that it was because of me. _The Light_ had instructed her to watch for and help the dark, mysterious pirate with the broken heart. I can't imagine why though. Why help the man who was apparently destined to break her protection spell? It makes no sense. But then, all those centuries alone had made Tinkerbelle a little… well… batty."

"Maybe your true destiny still awaits? Maybe _The Light_ didn't underestimate anything but rather, saw even further into the future?"

Hook laughed. "Destined for more? I think not."

"Maybe it will be you who saves Henry?"

"You are the Savior, not I, Ms. Swan. And I don't doubt for a second that it will be because of you that Henry is saved."

"Thank you."

Hook kissed the top of her head again, but this time his lips lingered long enough for him to close his eyes and pull her closer. "Goodnight, Ms. Emma Swan."

"Goodnight, Captain Hook."

He felt her move no further after that, except for the gentle motions of her chest as she breathed slowly and let sleep envelop her. A short while later, Hook's own breathing fell into the same rhythm.

_**-OUAT-**_

Under a tent made of jungle leaves and trees, at least a day's journey from the _Lost Boys_ camp, Henry felt himself drifting off to sleep. But this night was different from the rest. He did not lie down with fear or anxiety in his heart. He did not feel alone. Something inexplicable filled him with warmth like a comforting embrace.

He pulled his blanket up under his chin to fight off the night chill, but instead of it feeling flimsy and coarse, it felt heavy and soft. That night, he felt reassured and content as he let a deep sleep overcome him.

And in his last conscious breath, he smelled a faint scent of leather and spice.

_**More to Come…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- **Sorry about the long delay. Christmas, New Years and here where I live... an ice storm that knocked out power for days. But enough excuses and on with the story, right?

**On the Sword**

Chapter X

"Every fiber of my being wants to go over there and rip her out of his arms," Snow said tightly, her arms crossed defiantly over her chest.

"Right there with you," replied Charming.

Snow grabbed his arm before he could walk away. "But," she continued, in a softer, almost whimsical voice. "My heart says differently."

"It's her heart I'm worried about," proclaimed Charming, as he attempted to step forward again.

Snow, held him at bay with an even stronger grip on his arm. "Just look at her," she said. "She's asleep. I mean really asleep. She needs this."

Charming looked contemplative, and then dropped his head. "She does look peaceful… and I'd hate to disturb her… but…"

Again, Snow stopped her husband from charging forth. "I say we give them awhile longer. For our daughter's sake. Let her get as much rest as she can."

Charming breathed deeply and ran one hand down his face as his other migrated up to his hip. "All right," he said. "We'll give them till the scouts report back, and then, I get to rip his arms off."

Snow patted her husband's arm with a tight smile. "I promise." Then she hooked her arm in his and led him away from the fire pit. They walked toward the north end of camp where several _Lost Boys_ were conversing with Regina and Rumple.

It was early dawn and_ Neverland's_ sun was beginning to rise over the treetops of the surrounding jungle. It cast strange shadows on the ground, adding to the eeriness established by the light misty fog seeping out of the jungle floor. The chill was still in the air, but there were pockets of heat caused by the sun that foreshadowed the upcoming day. Snow found one of these warmer spots to stand as she pulled up beside Regina. "Any news?" she asked.

Regina jumped then quickly folded a piece of paper in her hands and shoved it into a pocket. "Hm? What?"

Snow eyed her skeptically. "Any news?" she reiterated. "Have the scouts returned?"

"Not yet," sighed Regina, tucking errant hairs behind her ears. "But Robes is expecting them soon. That's why were all waiting here."

Snow returned a stern nod, and then as if on cue, a small boy charged out of the thick jungle, panting and sweating and trying to catch his breath.

Robes ran to the boy who doubled over with his hands braced on his knees. It took several long, anxiety filled moments before Robes calmed the boy enough to speak. "Tomas," he spat. "They got Tomas."

When the boy stood up, Snow noticed dirt-streaked tears running down his face. Her heart clenched in her chest. She feared the worst but hoped for the best, but that message usually meant only one thing.

Suddenly, the trees along the perimeter nearest them began to rustle and several footfalls, snapping twigs and scuffling along the dirt floor could be heard. Snow was about to reach for her weapon, but stopped due to Robe's assurance that it was his boys coming through the trees. As Snow secured her bow, she saw several familiar faces break through the foliage. But unlike yesterday's faces of glee and welcoming smiles, these faces were sullen and forlorn. She fought the urge to rush forward and hug every of them, especially the eldest, for in his arms was the limp body of a boy, no older than ten or eleven.

Tomas, she presumed.

As the elder bent down with the body, Snow and Regina rushed forward to help.

"What happened?" stammered Regina, rising to her feet. "Did you see Henry? Were any of you hurt?"

Snow joined the Queen as she inspected the rest of the scouting party for blood and bruises. Most of them stood still with their eyes cast down as the two women checked them over, but some forced them away and refused their pity.

Finally, Robes broke his grim stare from the dead boy and spoke up. "How did this happen, Erwyn?" he asked, stern eyes fixated on the boy who carried Tomas.

Erwyn reached under his cloak and pulled something out and passed it to his leader. "We found him tied to a tree with this in his chest," he replied, his voice shaking with both sorrow and anger.

Snow could not tear her eyes away from the object. It was a large leaf pierced through the middle with a long arrow. She rushed to Robes' side as he read something on the leaf. She leaned over his shoulder and read the message emblazoned across the leaf in dark crimson. One hand went straight to her mouth as the other clutched at her chest. After a moment spent in shocked grief, she ran to her husband. "It's time we wake Hook," she said tightly.

Charming nodded and took off toward the pirate.

_**-OUAT-**_

Even deep in sleep Hook could sense someone watching him. It was a skill honed over many years as a pirate. He fought his way through the fog-laden depths of slumber and slowly opened one eye. There was a face, void of any sympathy for waking a man, staring at him from a knelt position at his feet. When Hook recognized who it was, his other eye shot open and he nearly jumped to his feet, but when he realized the sudden action would wake Emma, he settled himself back down.

Charming smirked. "I'm glad you have the good sense to be afraid… and this…" he paused to wave his hand between the pirate and his daughter. "This, we'll definitely be discussing later. But right now, I need you to come with me." He started to rise, but before he reached his full height he leveled his gaze on Hook once again. "And try not to wake my daughter while you're at it."

Hook frowned. "I wouldn't dream of it, mate."

He tried to slip his right arm out from under his sleeping beauty then remembered she was tucked into his coat. Pensively, he began searching for other options. He tried tugging the coat gently but it caused Emma to stir so he stopped. Then he looked at his other arm and sighed. At his feet, Charming watched with a puzzled expression. Hook sat forward as far as he could, raised his left arm and waved his hook at the prince. "A hand?" he asked. "If you please."

Charming let out a long breath and ran a hand down his face. "For Emma," he murmured skyward. Then he bent down, and with Hook's coaxing, unlocked the metal appendage from the pirate's wrist.

Hook smiled awkwardly. "Cheers, mate." Then he slowly, and carefully, pulled his left arm out of his coat and used it to support Emma's head while he pulled his right one out from under her. He gently rested her back down against the log, tucked his coat around her and stood to face her father.

Charming still wore his puzzled expression. "Come with me," he said, then turned and walked away.

Hook spared a quick backward glance at Emma, and then ran to catch up to Charming making excellent headway toward a large group standing on the north edge of the perimeter. As they approached, Hook did not need his sixth sense to know someone was watching him, he saw all sets of eyes staring in his direction. When he was a few feet away, the group parted to reveal a young child laid out motionless on the ground. Hook's first instinct was to scream bloody murder and draw his sword, but instead, he fell to his knees beside the boy he recognized as Tomas. His heart burned, sending out ripples of pain to every corner of his soul. Tears threatened to fall from his waterlogged eyes. He barely had the strength to hold himself upright, let alone speak. "What happened?"

A large, blood soaked leaf was thrust in front of him. "This was pinned to his chest with one of Pan's arrows," Robes said, evenly.

Hook bit back tears so he could read the message scrawled on the leaf.

_Hook for Henry._

Hook fell to his side, his left arm barely capable of holding his weight. "I… I…" He couldn't find the right words to say, for there were no words that could be said.

"Hook."

He heard his name spoken softly by Regina, but he ignored her. A moment later she tried again, but Hook refused to acknowledge her. He began breathing fast, deep and with a conviction so strong he was able to turn his sorrow into anger. And as it fostered, his strength returned, his head cleared and his muscles twitched for action, or more accurately- for vengeance.

He rose to his feet, looked to all the faces staring at him and set his jaw. With his head turned down and a finger-pointing at the dead body of Tomas, he made his demand through gritted teeth. "Emma. Cannot. See this."

After a moment of silence, Charming stepped forward. "You're right," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Then he turned to Robes. "Where would you like him?" he asked. "We would be honored to carry him."

"Only you," replied Robes. "You're Captain has done enough all ready."

Hook felt all his anger slip away in an instant as it was quickly replaced by shame. So lost in his emotional turmoil, he barely registered the body of Tomas being removed. It wasn't until Regina placed a hand on his arm that he was able to break from his trance. He pushed her hand off roughly and walked away.

_**-OUAT-**_

Nearly a day's journey away, in a hideout camouflaged by the jungle, Henry paced the clearing beside the fire pit. His game with the other boys the previous day revealed to Henry a treasure trove of history and information. So much information in fact, that too many ideas were running through his head. He couldn't sit still. He couldn't concentrate. He was trying so hard to figure out what to do with all this newfound knowledge about Pan and his attachment to _Neverland_ that he felt sick. His mom would know what to do- both of them would. But they weren't here. Or were they? He still had that feeling deep down that his family was here in _Neverland_. It was a sense, like knowing someone is staring at you from across a room before you turn around and see them. He figured this was what adults called a 'gut feeling'. And if Henry learned anything from reading and watching movies, it was that one should never ignore one. So he continued to pace while trying to organize his thoughts and hold tight to the belief his family was out there.

A moment after he took another turn back across the clearing, Pan broke from the tree line and made his way toward him. Henry stopped and presented a façade of absent-mindedness. Pan did not like to see any of his boys deep in thought for it usually meant they were planning something, and only Pan planned things around here. This, Henry picked up on very early during his captivity.

"Henry," Pan said, guiding him toward some upturned logs beside the pit. "We need to talk." Henry was gently nudged to sit down. "You are familiar with a certain, vile pirate, are you not? Goes by the name of Captain Hook? I understand he spent quite some time in your land wreaking havoc on you and your family."

Something clicked in Henry's mind, but he was able to keep his expression neutral despite his small epiphany. _Our land, yes. With my family… not so much._ Henry recalled only meeting the pirate a couple of times, but something in Pan's voice made him think he thought it more. And all though the two instances that stood out in his mind were not in Hook's favor, there was something about the way Emma spoke to him that suggested that maybe, just maybe, there was something either redeemable about the man, or that he was more of a nuisance than a straight up villain. Henry decided to see where this was going before making any admissions either way. "I know him," he affirmed, casually.

"Well, I have some unfortunate news for you," continued Pan. "It seems the pirate still has this ridiculous idea that he can exact vengeance on your grandfather, Rumpelstiltskin. He's come here for you and I've heard he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. I mean, really, who spends centuries pining over one woman? The man doesn't understand the meaning of 'let it go'. But that's beside the point."

Henry stopped listening after '_he's come here for you'_. He stood up abruptly while his stomach churned with fear. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Pan started, rubbing his chin. "To my knowledge, your grandfather took something that he cared for so the pirate wants to take something in return. And since his son is already dead, that leaves you."

Henry gulped. The memory of the incident in the mine sprang into his head- Hook tricked them into thinking they had the bean. "He stole the bean!" he proclaimed, his eyes wide in shock. "He knew I was coming here? Was he in on it from the beginning?"

There was a slight hesitation in Pan's voice when he responded. "Uh, yes. He wanted you separated from your family so he could take you for himself."

Henry noted the slight uncertainty in Pan's voice, but wasn't sure what it meant. His explanation sounded rushed, almost fabricated, but the facts were all in place. Either way, Henry knew not to trust Captain Hook. Evil or not, he certainly wasn't one of the good guys.

Henry's fear and confusion must have been obvious, for Pan rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "But don't worry," he said. "I will protect you. I have a plan."

Several hours later, Henry was still not at ease as he sat staring out at the jungle from his perch on the log. He hadn't moved since Pan's departure from camp to make preparations for the exchange with Captain Hook. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply but the smell of leather kept invading his nose and causing him to look around. Basically, he was alone. Most of the other boys had gone off with Pan or were busying themselves with random chores around camp. There was no leather, or cow for that matter, anywhere near him.

This went on for quite some time. He would just be about to form some sort of opinion or come to some kind of conclusion when suddenly a strong, comforting smell of leather would jolt him from his thoughts and make him look around. A part of him wanted to get up and seek out this mysterious smell, get closer to it, because for some reason it made him feel relaxed, calm and strangely happy. And when the smell changed slightly, became a mixture of both leather and warm spice, Henry almost fell off his log so relaxed he was. He sprang his eyes open and tried to shake his senses back into place. Now was not the time to fall asleep, he had important matters to contemplate, like figuring out this Hook problem and how to get away from Pan.

There was no sense in trying to find the source of the elusive, albeit soothing, smell when his life was in danger.

_**-OUAT-**_

Emma feared what waited for her on the other side of her cocoon. Warm and surprisingly at peace, she did not want to face the chill morning air, the exhaustion of a new day or _Neverland_ in general. But an image of Henry flashed into her mind and she instantly threw the heavy, enveloping coat from her body and got to her feet. She looked back to her bed with first a long full sigh, and then confusion. When had Hook gotten up? And more importantly, why had everyone let her sleep so late? She could tell by the brightness of the day it was way past dawn and the lack of chill in the air indicated it was nearing mid morning. She saw a large gathering near the center table, so she grabbed the coat and headed over to where most of the activity was happening. On her way, she could not help sneaking a quick sniff of the heavy, scent-laden coat. She hid the smile it triggered behind the folds of the coat as she held it up to her face. And as she approached the table, and most of the rescue party- including her parents, she dropped the coat to her side and put on a neutral expression, no one the wiser of her little moment of bliss.

"What's going on? Any word?" she asked, placing the coat on the table when she realized Hook was nowhere in sight.

Several solemn faces turned to her, but it was her father that spoke. "Emma," he said, coming to rest his hands on her arms. There was a long pause before he continued and Emma had enough time to search the faces of all those around her and realize that something was wrong. "Pan made contact this morning."

Emma's breath caught in her throat and her limbs trembled slightly. "When? Why didn't anyone wake me? Is Henry okay?" Her voice grew louder and more desperate with each question and it wasn't until she saw Hook approach the group that her heart began to slow its unnaturally fast pace. She looked to him immediately, but instead of his usual self-confident demeanor and reassuring smile, she saw a man undone. His eyes looked tired, his facial muscles taught, and there was nothing confident about the way he stood just outside the group with his right hand resting lazily on the hilt of his sheathed sword.

"Pan will make a deal," continued Charming, drawing her attention back to the priority of the moment. "He will trade Henry for Hook."

There was a long silence before Emma looked back to the pirate, but this time not to seek out a familiar smile, but rather in anticipation of a response. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Hook shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "I didn't think an answer was in order," he said. "Isn't it obvious? Of course I'll go."

Hook stepped into the group and approached her slowly. She could see telltale signs of crying- or at least, of someone trying very hard not to. He rested his good hand on her shoulder when her father backed away to give him space. "We came here to save Henry." He paused to wave a hand toward the rest of their band. "I don't think any one of us had reservations about sacrificing ourselves to obtain that goal."

Emma froze for a split second and all the thoughts coursing through her mind shattered into a million shards in that instant. "He'll kill you."

With palpable sincerity, Hook squeezed her shoulder and smiled. "I will be fine," he said, and then turned away quickly, his body language returning to its natural bravado and swagger. "I've escaped him before. I can do it again."

"What makes you think he'll even let Henry go once he has his hands on you?" asked Regina. "Pan and trust don't exactly have a monogamous relationship."

Charming stepped forward. "That's right. This is probably a trap."

Hook dropped his head with a smile. "Of course it's a trap," he said. "But one we can take advantage of. I hold no hope that Pan will release Henry, but I would stake my life on the fact that he will surely take me. Actually, I'm counting on it."

Realization dawned on Emma and she smiled over at him. "Henry will see you."

"You can get a message to him," rushed Charming, his features reflecting the possibilities running through all their minds.

Emma tried not to let the small spark of hope inside her fully ignite, but she couldn't stop it from flickering just a bit brighter. "You can tell him we're here! Let him know not to give up hope."

"Assuming Hook can get near him," Regina interjected, arms defiantly crossed over her chest. "There's no guarantee Pan will let Hook anywhere near Henry. No. It's too risky. We need Hook with us. Without him, we're just floundering around in the jungle with no idea where we're going."

Hook mockingly placed his hand over his heart. "I'm touched, your highness."

"It's not your safety I'm concerned about. It's mine… It's Henry's. If your plan doesn't work, and you get kidnaped, or more likely killed, how are the rest of us supposed to survive out here? How are we supposed to get home?"

"Because I'll go with him," declared Charming.

"You'll do what?" asked several voices in unison, followed by a single voice.

"Say again, mate?"

Charming approached Emma with an undeniable vigor in his step. He held her by the arms and stared into her worried expression. "I'll go with Hook… to make the exchange. I'll stay hidden and follow them back to the camp. Hopefully, it's where they're keeping Henry. Then I'll double back and we can all go in together to rescue Henry."

"Why don't we all follow Hook?" suggested Snow.

Emma watched as Hook shook his head, slightly dejected by the fact that whatever he was about to say most likely meant a delay in her reunion with her son. "There's no way a band this size and inexperienced would go undetected by Pan and his boys," he replied. "Only Charming should follow."

"What if Henry's not there?" asked Emma.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," replied Charming.

"What if Pan just kills Hook on the spot?" asked Regina.

"I'll be sure to take a moment to mourn," shrugged Charming, not without a little jest in his voice. "But either way, I'll still be able to follow them back to the camp."

"Hey!"

Charming looked over to the shocked voice. "Sorry, mate. But it was your plan."

Emma took a deep breath and searched the faces of those around her. Regina threw her arms up in dejected defeat. Hook stood again off to the side, casual, with his right thumb tucked into his belt and his eyes pleading and unflinching. And Snow, the one person whose opinion she was counting on the most, was wearing a sullen expression. Emma waited patiently for a signal.

Finally it came. A slight, tight-lipped nod from her mother was all Emma needed to confirm her decision.

"Let's do this."

_**More to Come…**_


End file.
